Passion's Flame
by jigglemeter729
Summary: Hermione has never encountered anyone like Arianna Demetrius but when fate intervenes will she be able to ignore passion's flame as it begins to consume her heart.
1. Chapter 1

I do not in any way, shape, fashion, or form own or have any rights to the world or characters which are the matchinations of J. K. Rowling. I did however create the OC in this story and would apprectiate that all my fellow writers respect this fact.

Passion's Flame

Today is my first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I transferred here for my last year of magical schooling. I'm really looking forward to graduating from my family's alma mater, my Gran, all four of my Aunts, and my Mother graduated from Hogwarts. My name is Arianna Demetrius and I'm here a day ahead of schedule to explain the extent of my condition to my professors and give the headmistress a chance to lay the ground rules for my tutelage in regards to the fact that I am only half human. You see, I'm half fire elemental.

Once I've entered the school grounds I can't help but to be in total awe of my surroundings the castle is quite spectacular and I do my best to take in the details of the old world architecture as I wind my way to the gryphon statue behind which is the staircase to the headmistress's office. I see my destination off in the distance and think about how absurd the password is. As I step in front of the massive stone creature I cringe inwardly, "haggis". Never trust someone else's taste buds least of all a gargantuan, smirking, Scotsman who says that stuffed and boiled sheep's stomach tastes like chicken. I still go green just thinking about it.

Walking into the headmistress's office I see McGonagall behind her desk with an expression of seriousness and authority held in the lines of her face with all of my professors standing about the office only really taking notice of my presence when she addresses me, "Please, come in Miss Demetrius." The woman would be honestly terrifying if I hadn't been born to the only slytherin in my family. "Thank you professor McGonagall I hope I haven't kept you waiting." She looks at me pointedly when an unexpectedly assuring smile graces her lips, "No, not at all you are right on time." I nod my acknowledgement as I approach her desk. "Welcome to Hogwarts Miss Demetrius." As I turn around to face my professors the headmistress gets up from her desk and walks to my side, "I'm glad to be here professor and I am honestly looking forward to the beginning of term. So where shall we begin?" The headmistress looks at me with a knowing expression, "Why don't I start by introducing you to your professors?"

She starts by gesturing toward an overexcited and rather rotund man whose calculating gaze reminded me all too much of my mother, "This is your potions master Professor Horace Slughorn." I smiled politely at my potions professor not really wanting to shake his hand, "It is truly a pleasure to meet such a distinguished young witch as yourself Miss Demetrius." Of course that's why he reminded me of mother he was what I liked to call a trophy collector, people to him were merely tools. "This is your arithmancy teacher Professor Septima Vector." I nodded quickly toward the rather severe older woman who looked as if she was straight out of the 1800's tightly wound bun included. I looked down as Professor McGonagall gestured to a very short man wearing a very cheery expression, "This is your charms teacher Professor Filius Flitwick." I smiled kindly at the man as I bent down to shake his hand. "Welcome, welcome, Miss Demetrius!" As I turned to face my final professor she turned from the fireplace and my breath stopped, "And I am certain you know who this is Miss Demetrius, Professor Hermione Granger will be teaching you defense against the dark arts." Is she kidding, of course I know who this is! Though no picture of her that I had ever seen did her justice, the soft curve of her face glowed as the fire light danced across her jaw, her hair shimmered and bounced as she turned picking up highlights of golden amber in the chocolate tresses where the light refracted just so, she looked at me expectantly with her deep brown eyes, and smiled at me with her delicately delectable, rosy pink, lips. "Hello Miss Demetrius." I had to blink several times as time lurched into motion my mind working furiously to produce a coherent answer to the angelic greeting. "P-pleasure to meet you P-professor Granger." *Ugh!* I mentally kicked myself for the stuttered words and painfully bright smile plastered to my face. Damn!

"Now that the introductions have been made perhaps it would be best if you could give me and my staff a better understanding of your true nature." If the surprised murmurs and looks of utter confusion were any indication then McGonagall had not told them about the 'true nature,' as she had put it, of their new transfer student. I walked deliberately over to the fire place smirking at the bewildered look on Professor Granger's face as I turned my body toward the other occupants of the room while placing my hand gingerly on the mantle. "Ahh, I see that Professor McGonagall has not informed you of my condition. Then I suppose I will begin by stating that I am half elemental, fire elemental to be exact." I paused a moment to let that sink in, starting up once again as the silence started to become uncomfortable noticing that I now had their complete attention. "The reason for my transfer here is for the purposes of my 'trial by fire' so to speak. It will require the use of the dark forest at the end of the school year. My father is the elemental of fire and will be testing me to see if I am fit to become an elemental knight. The focus of my studies will be the finishing of my magical education and my independent studies will be devoted to making certain I have the knowledge necessary to survive my trial." Professor Granger turned and looked at me with a questioning expression, "Then what do you need from us as your professors?" I smiled at her once more, it seemed I simply couldn't help myself, "I need all of you to help me maintain my focus on my studies when I am in your class by being emotionally stable which allows me to keep my own emotions in check so that I will not reveal my true appearance due to a heightened emotional state. After all Professor Granger fire is the element of the heart." She fell silent for a brief moment before addressing me again, "What do you mean by 'true appearance'?" My, she is a curious one, I thought as I smirked mischievously. I released the glamour that hid my appearance; a collective gasp could be heard around the room followed by utter silence due to complete shock.

* * *

After asking the obvious follow-up question to her answer I immediately regretted it upon seeing the look of amusement on the young woman's face. Then regret turned to wonder, I gasped, were before me had stood a rather stunning blonde haired, green eyed; teenager there was now a young woman who looked very much the creature she claimed to be. Where her hair had been blonde before it was now a writhing mass of flame in the shape of hair and her once green eyes that were now gold, looked very much like the eyes of a dragon though not much else of her appearance had changed I could understand her need to keep it from surfacing in class it was… very distracting.

* * *

I replaced the glamour then began to giggle I couldn't hold it in any longer, Hermione's expression really was priceless. After looking at me pensively for a moment while shaking her head the headmistress decided that her staff had had enough, "Well now that we have dealt with the matter of your condition I suppose it is time we got you sorted." Stifling my giggles I nodded my assent to the headmistress who brought out a wooden stool and a worn leather hat, of course I knew that it was the sorting hat from having had "Hogwarts a History" read to me by my aunt Rhiannon as a child. I sat on the stool a bit apprehensively but without worrying too much I knew what house I would be placed in, my bedroom at Gran's was covered ceiling to floor in red and gold. After having sat on my head for but a moment the hat pronounced clearly, "Gryffindor!"

**Please read and review. I'm looking forward to hearing the readers thoughts on the first chapter of this story because it is the first fanfiction I have ever written. The reviews I receive will determine whether or not I continue the story, so please let me know what you think about the plot line and OC. **


	2. Chapter 2

I do not in any way, shape, fashion, or form own or have any rights to the world or characters which are the machinations of J. K. Rowling. I did however create the OC in this story and would appreciate that all my fellow writers respect this fact.

**Chapter 2**

I beamed as I heard the hat's declaration. "Now that we have you sorted Miss Demetrius I will have your head of house show you to your private quarters within the Gryffindor dormitory." I nodded and waited patiently as my other professors left the Headmistresses' office and immediately noticed that Professor Granger stayed behind so not only was she my defense against the dark arts professor but my head of house as well. This was going to be a very interesting school year. "Please follow me Miss Demetrius." *Gladly* I smiled warmly at her, not trusting myself to be capable of much more, as I began to exit the large, spacious office barely stopping myself before swiftly turning around and remembering my Gran's request. "Professor McGonagall." "Yes, Miss Demetrius." "My Grandmother requested that I inform you of her disappointment that you haven't paid her a visit in quite some time and said that she would like you to stop by for a cup of tea when you should find you have some time available." She raised a single eyebrow in question then smiled and nodded. "I'll do that Miss Demetrius." I turned around and headed to the door with a bemused smile on my face as I followed Hermione to the Gryffindor dormitories. Leave it to Gran to request that I make demands of my Headmistress the day before the start of term.

* * *

I noticed the mischievous smirk on Arianna's face after she had relayed her Grandmother's message. I couldn't help but smile at McGonagall's expression in reaction to the young woman's statement. As we headed to the Gryffindor dorms there were a million questions whirring around in my head that I wanted to ask the young woman about her heritage but found that I couldn't figure out where to begin. So needless to say our trek to the dorms was a quiet one but to my surprise not unpleasantly so. We both seemed to be content with the silence though I couldn't help but feel that she was watching me the entire way and for some odd reason this didn't bother me in the least. Was I enjoying her attention? I abruptly stopped that particular train of thought as we reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Supremus quod Ultra" I stepped aside as the Fat Lady's portrait swung open letting her through first as I noticed. Wait, I didn't just notice? Did I? I couldn't help but to notice just how well her jeans seemed to hug her shapely form as she passed me into the common room.*Bloody Hell* "Thank you Professor Granger." I smiled politely while doing my best not to blush hoping she hadn't noticed were my gaze had landed. "Welcome to the Gryffindor dorms Miss Demetrius. This is the common room and the door to your quarters is this way."

* * *

As we headed to the dorms I watched her walk in silence and even though she was wearing professors' robes they did little to hide her lean yet curvy body. Needless to say that when we got to the moving stairs I was more than happy to be following her behind quite literately because there was nothing short of a large marauding band of Cornish Pixies that could remove me from my current and very pleasant distraction. The real challenge was making sure I didn't start drooling. I was proud that I had managed not to do anything very embarrassing by the time we reached the portrait hole. After she had said the password she stepped aside to let me through and about halfway through I turned to thank her. Was that? Did she just blush! *Hehehe this is going to be fun* I almost didn't notice her reaction to my own figure but where had she been looking? She led me forward into what she had called the common room and then down and to the left toward the girls' dormitories. There at the end of the hallway was a door with an ornate lion's head knocker on it. "Tap on the knocker twice with your wand then say the password you would like to use then tap it once more to set it." Thinking carefully I pulled out my wand and tapped the knocker twice, "Delectable Chocolate Daydream." Then I tapped it once more with a self satisfied smile as the door to my room opened. As we walked in and she shut the door behind her she looked at me rather quizzically, "That was a very interesting password Miss Demetrius what made you think of it." I blushed running my hand nervously through my curly blonde locks. *Bollocks* "Ummm… your hair actually." She looked at me with a rather stern expression, "Miss Demetrius it is highly improper for you to be flirting with one of your professors." "Please, call me Arianna and I agree flirting is but giving them a complement is not however… your hair really is beautiful." She looked at me bewildered for a moment. "Oh well, thank you… Arianna." "You're welcome Professor Granger." "Also Professor McGonagall wanted me to tell you that the silencing and anti-fire wards have been placed as you requested. Though I am curious as to why you would need them." I looked at her as I broke out into a peel of laughter. Her expression however adorable was not a happy one rather upset and frustrated though as I said completely adorable. "Forgive me Professor Granger but I presume you have never seen what an angry fire elemental can do to a room full of kindling or rather furniture. I have good days just as well as bad, much like everyone else." A look of understanding crossed her beautiful features, "Oh, I see." A small but slightly uncomfortable pause passed as she seemed to consider this. "Will you be joining the staff and me for dinner this evening?" "No actually I am in dire need of a shower and rest so I believe I will be having dinner in my room. Good night Professor Granger." She smiled, "Well then I shall leave you to it. Good night Arianna." I was relieved and yet saddened when she turned and left, now for a very long, hot shower. I grabbed my night gown from my trunk it was a red silk number that fit my figure snuggly and made me very thankful for the privacy of my own room, I do love to sleep in silk. As I walked out of my adjoining bathroom feeling rather refreshed I sighed as I noticed him sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace, "Hello Da." The rather large muscular redheaded man that is my Da smiled at me mischievously. *I came by that particular trait honestly* "Well hello lass." "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" stated of course in a rather disbelieving and sarcastic tone. He raised an eyebrow at me, "Last I checked lass you were smarter than that." I laughed as I sat down on the couch with him and curled up into his side laying my head on his shoulder. "Hmmm it wouldn't happen to be anything to do with a very beautiful brunette named Hermione Granger would it." I felt him chuckle. "That it would lass that it would." I looked up at him worry in my eyes, "she's the one isn't she Da." He gave me a small nod and hugged me as he placed a kiss on my forehead. "That she is my wee flame. Have you decided how to tell the poor lass?" I play punched him in the ribs, "Da!" We both broke into a fit of laughter. Sobering at the thought I looked at him tiredly, "I haven't the foggiest as to how to tell her Da and what's worse she is one of my professors." I hugged him tightly as he hugged me back. "You'll figure it out lass you always do. Eat some dinner and then get some sleep." I nodded, "Good night Da." "Good night Arianna, my darling angel." I smile sadly at him as he disapparated with a soft pop. Holding my head in my hands, "Oh for the love of Merlin I am head over heels for THE Hermione Granger." At that moment I heard the sound of a deep male chuckle coming from the fireplace. I mock glared at the flames, "So not funny Da, so not funny." I sighed as I called one of the house elves to bring my dinner which I ate half-heartedly and then went to bed not honestly expecting to get much sleep that night with my thoughts clouded by a certain buxom brunette who had no idea that she was my soul mate.

**Please read and review let me know what you think about the pace and if I'm adding too much detail. I don't want to bore you guys to death. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not in any way, shape, fashion, or form own or have any rights to the world or characters which are the machinations of J. K. Rowling. I did however create the OC in this story and would appreciate that all my fellow writers respect this fact.

**Chapter 3**

The next morning I had breakfast in my room, not feeling up to company; I dressed in my school robes and then decided to take a walk around the grounds. I would have to steer clear of the black lake due to the harsh aversion all water creatures had to my person and me to theirs but the rest of the beautiful grounds where mine to explore until dinner when the other students would be arriving. I couldn't help but wonder what the following days would be like, whether I would be making new friends and which of my courses I would like best though I had a sneaking suspicion that it would be defense against the dark arts. *Pfft* I wonder why? None the less I couldn't deny this was already the beginning to the start of what promised to be a very exciting year. As I was returning to the dorms after my walk I was intercepted in the common room by Professor Granger. I regarded her briefly, "Hello, Professor to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" She smiled at me, "Headmistress McGonagall has asked that you be seated with everyone else at dinner before the sorting begins, since you have already been sorted, then once all of the first years have been sorted she will announce your arrival." "Very well, thank you Professor." "You're welcome Arianna; shall we proceed to the great hall?" I paused for a moment trying to think if there was anything I wanted to do before going to dinner, after coming up with nothing in particular I agreed. I shrugged my shoulders, "I suppose now is as good a time as any." Professor Granger nodded and then stood from where she had been sitting and gesturing towards the door, "After you Miss Demetrius."

* * *

As I was finishing up the final preparations for the start of term I noticed Professor McGonagall standing in the doorway to my classroom. "Please come in McGonagall." "How are the preparations going Hermione?" "They are going as well as can be expected I suppose, though I am worried." "What-ever about my dear?" I smiled at her tiredly, "The new transfer student Miss Demetrius. I am uncertain as to what to expect." She looked at me knowingly, "I can't tell you what to expect though if she is anything like her aunts let's just say there will never be a dull moment." She chuckled bemusedly. *Ugh* "That's what worries me." "I came by to tell you that if any of your classes this semester should involve a water creature that Miss Demetrius will be excusing herself to the nursing wing." I looked at her with a confused expression, "What-ever for?" "Her grandmother mentioned something about the fact that ever since she was a child they have always reacted to her presence rather violently. I can't say I'm surprised with her being what she is." I nodded, "I suppose that makes sense." "Also would you please inform her that she will be seated before the sorting and that I will introduce her to the students afterwards?" "Yes, of course. You wouldn't happen to know where she is would you?" She nodded, "I believe I saw her headed toward the dorms." "Thank you Headmistress, if you'll excuse me?" "I will see you at dinner Professor Granger." I took a moment to tidy before heading out the door toward the Gryffindor dorms. As I began walking I wondered yet again how it was I should ask the questions I had about what she was. There was so much I wanted to know about what it was like being a half elemental, or was it that I just wanted to know more about her. *sigh* What was her father like? Did her family accept what she was? Had she always known what she was? What was it like dealing with all the other things that made her what she was? All these and more yet every time I go to ask any of them I worry that she will be offended by my curiosity seeing as how these questions were all so personal in nature, or was she used to it? Also I find the last thing I would ever want to do is offend her as if some part of me has a natural aversion to hurting the girl in any way. What's more I find my reactions to her to be so frustrating. How is it this young woman whom I have never met can make me feel so content and safe in a way never even Ron had? As frustrating as that is what is even more vexing was my lack of desire to leave her presence the other evening. I felt almost sad to do so. *for the love of Merlin* I entered the common room and took a seat near the fire to wait. I didn't have to wait long, "Hello, Miss Demetrius." She looked at me for a moment then greeted me. I informed her of what Headmistress McGonagall had in mind then asked if she was ready to leave. She seemed to consider this for a moment. As she did so I noticed her shoes of all things, they were simple yet stylish, black, two inch heels that accentuated her long shapely legs. *Mental Face Palm* There I go again paying attention to details that I shouldn't, but, but what? I looked up just in time to catch her answer to my question. We headed toward the portrait whole once I requested that she go ahead of me as I gestured her forward. It was hard to believe she was only seventeen about to turn eighteen. Was that an effect of what she was or was it normal for the women in her family? Yet again I couldn't find the words. When she looked back at me with a puzzled look on her face I noticed I had paused outside the portrait whole.

* * *

I stopped as I stepped toward the moving stairs when I noticed she wasn't following behind me. As I looked back I noticed a rather frustrated expression on Hermione's face. Why had she made it? *Light bulb* It wasn't a stretch Hermione Granger was well known for her thirst for knowledge, there was a reason she had been known as the brightest witch of her age and I was something new. "Is there something bothering you Professor Granger?" I smiled sweetly at her, "Perhaps something or rather several somethings you would like to ask." I smirked as I saw the expression of relief on the other woman's face. I laughed. She scowled at me, "What may I ask is so funny Miss Demetrius?" *Uh-oh* I paled slightly because I had gotten The Look. "Sorry Professor Granger but I just realized how long you've been holding your questions about what I am in." I looked at her sheepishly, "If you'd like we can talk after dinner once all the students have been settled. Though to be honest I wouldn't have minded if you had asked me sooner I'm used to it by now." Her smile reminded me of a popular quote from 'Romeo & Juliet.' "But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun." I think I actually stopped breathing! *Oh Bloody Hell!* I'm quoting Shakespeare! *Cringes inside* "I would like that very much Arianna." "Splendid! Though I think we should hurry we don't want to be late." "Of course!" We walked in companionable silence the rest of the way to the great hall. As I entered the great hall I headed for the Gryffindor table and began looking for my cousin Geoffrey I think Gran said he is a seventh year like me. I spotted him sitting at the back of the table, *smirk* there's no way I could miss that unruly head of pitch black curls. I quietly walked up behind him. "Excuse me, but I believe you are in my seat," stated of course in a rather snotty tone though I was having a hard time trying not to laugh at his response to the supposed offense. "Bugger Off!" Then while trying not to fall to the ground in a fit of giggles I did a rather impressive impression of Gran, "Geoffrey Cornwall! How dare you speak to your cousin in such a manner?" When he turned around and stared at me blankly his crystal blue eyes wide with a rather perplexed expression I couldn't hold it in any longer. "Arianna, is that you?" "Hahaha, who else would it be genius?" He smiled brightly at me then promptly got up and hugged me fiercely. "Good to see you too cousin." "Gran didn't tell me you were going to be coming to Hogwarts this year though I have to say it's about time!" I rolled my eyes at him, "Agreed." We took our seats noticing that everything was beginning to settle down in preparation for the sorting. "So you're in Gryffindor? Can't say I'm surprised." "Me either." When we had finished talking I noticed a young woman sitting across from us who was sending me a rather unfriendly expression. Hmmm, ohhhh right Geoffrey had said something about having a girlfriend when he had owled me a few times this summer. *Ooops* I didn't have time to rectify the situation before the doors opened and the sorting began. Once the sorting was finished Professor McGonagall stood and began to introduce me. "This year I am proud to welcome a transfer student from the American Institute of Magical Studies who will be spending her last year of schooling with us here at Hogwarts so please welcome Miss Arianna Demetrius." I stood proudly and bowed then returned to my seat. When she had finished giving the usual start of term notices the feast began. After piling my plate with food I remembered the young woman across from me who was still scowling at me from earlier. I nudged Geoffrey with my elbow, "Don't you want to introduce me to your girlfriend cousin because I will have to find some reason to dislike the poor girl if she keeps looking at me like that when I have done nothing to deserve it." He looked at me questioningly for a moment then looked at her then back to me once more. The rather stunning young brunette with green eyes blushed then held out her hand to me and said in a rather thick Irish accent, "Allow me to introduce myself I'm Sarah Quinn." I extended my hand and shook hers firmly, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Sarah Quinn." My cousin had the good grace to blush and nervously ran a hand through his hair, "Sorry about that Sarah I didn't know Arianna was coming or I would have told you." She smiled at him with a sparkle in her eye, "It's okay but the next time you decide to randomly hug some woman I don't know at least give me forewarning so I can decide a proper punishment ahead of time." "Hahaha, I think I like her cousin." He looked at me warningly, I held my hands up in surrender, "Whoa there prince charming, besides I think I've found her and I'm not about to mess that up." He looked at me surprised, "You think or you know?" I smiled at him tiredly, "I know." "Arianna that's great!" He gave me a half hug and squeezed my shoulder. I noticed Sarah as she raised an eyebrow in question, "What are the two of you on about?" "Nothing," we both said at once then chuckled nervously. "Right, then." After that we both began eating in earnest absentmindedly chatting between mouthfuls. When dinner was finished and we walked back to the dorms Geoffrey stopped me in the common room, "Care to join us Arianna me and a few of my mates were going to have an informal start of term party if you're interested." "No thanks, I'm feeling a little tired so I think I'll head to bed early." He shrugged, "Suite yourself." I headed to my room to wait expectantly for Hermione.

**Thanks for your patience I'm sorry that chapter 3 took me so long but I just started back to school again and the usual responsibility juggling ensued. So as always please read and review I am always interested in hearing my reader's thoughts.**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not in any way, shape, fashion, or form own or have any rights to the world or characters which are the machinations of J. K. Rowling. I did however create the OC in this story and would appreciate that all my fellow writers respect this fact.

**Chapter 4**

As I entered my room I decide to wear my most conservative pajamas, after all I didn't want to scare the poor woman so I put on my bikini strap silk and lace top with silk bottoms, red of course. Once I had changed I decided to grab my Ipod and listen to some of my favorite tunes while sitting on the sofa in front of the fireplace to wait, wondering what she would ask and contemplating how I was going to answer her. *Damn I'm nervous*

* * *

To say the least I was nervous, as to why I wasn't sure. Though I have to admit I was also feeling a certain amount of excitement the same excitement I get when I've found a new book that I can bury myself in but too I'm excited about getting to know the young woman in question. As I made sure that the last of the first years had found their way to their respective dorms I made my way to Gryffindor Tower. I paused as I reached her door unsure as to whether I should knock or just enter I decided on the former and knocked.

* * *

As I was in the middle of listening to Colbie Caillat's, "Fallin' for You" I heard a knock at the door and got up to answer. "Hello Professor Granger Please come in." She nodded and walked in as I closed the door behind her I gestured toward the sofa. "Have a seat." She quickly walked over and sat down on the end closest to the door and I took a seat on the opposite end tucking my right leg under my left as I sat doing my best to seem as calm and composed as I could manage, which was kind of difficult considering the storm giant stomping around in my stomach. Hermione looked at me with a shy smile on her face her hands wrapped together in her lap. *Goddess she's so adorable when she's nervous* "Ummm…" "Hahaha You can begin whenever you would like Professor Granger." I got that look again then she sighed, "To be quite honest Arianna I don't know where to begin." I smiled reassuringly at her, "Anywhere is good Professor."

* * *

I took the time to really look at her as I was contemplating what I should ask first. The pajamas she was wearing should be illegal they did little to hide her athletic but well proportioned figure the girl has amazing curves. *Bloody Hell Hermione focus!* That's when I noticed how contentedly she was staring into the flames with a look of complete calm on her beautiful face. The light of the flames seemed to make her glow and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. "Could… could I see you without the glamour?" She turned to me with an eyebrow raised then smiled, "Sure." When she released the glamour the effect was the same as the first time I saw the change to her features. I quickly did an intake of breath she was even more stunning this way if that was at all possible. I fiddled with my hands in my lap more out of the necessity to keep from reaching over and running my hands through the flaming strands just to see what it would feel like. She looked at me for a moment then smirked, "You can touch it if you want it won't hurt you though I will warn you it tends to have a mind of its own." I slowly reached over scooting forward a little then stopped a few inches short wondering if it was inappropriate to actually touch her in this manner but then it did the most unusual thing it reached toward my hand and twined itself through my fingers. I jumped slightly at the contact; it was like nothing I had ever felt softer than the softest silk and so warm. I began to run the flaming strands through my fingers. I stopped short when I heard Arianna moan as she closed her eys and bit her bottom lip.

* * *

Mmmmmm… *Shit!* I actually moaned out loud when she began running her fingers through my hair, though in my defense I was rather incapable of stopping myself it had just felt so good. I froze when she stopped blushing profusely and slowly turned towards her. "Sorry about that Professor it's just that it feels really nice when people play with my hair." I quickly turned my gaze back to the fire not being able to look her in the face. She didn't move from where she was though miraculously she didn't run out of the room either. "I've never felt anything like it." I slowly turned my gaze back to her in surprise and then smiled warmly at her. She blushed then pulled her hand back to her lap her gaze following it. Which was probably a good thing considering the momentary look of disappointment on my face as she did so it took everything I had to hold back the tears at the loss of her touch. "So what is it like having to hide your appearance all the time?" I considered her question for a moment, "It's not that bad but it can be really inconvenient when I'm dealing with intense emotion because it makes it really hard to maintain the glamour." "Oh, hmmm I guess I can see what you mean." I nodded then sighed as I ran a hand through my hair. "Have you always known what you are?" "Yes, but it wasn't really noticeable until I was about five years old." "Did your family know?" "Yeah they knew what I would be before I was born my family has a contract of sorts with the elementals." Her eyebrows raised in surprise. "It's not that unusual with some of the older wizarding families. The contract itself is essentially an agreement to bear a half elemental child every so many years." "Does your father actually love your mother?"

* * *

She flinched at the last question making me wonder whether or not it had been too personal, "You don't have to answer that if you don't feel comfortable doing so." She sighed with a pained expression on her face, "It's not that it's too personal just that I don't really like talking about my mum but to be completely honest I'm not sure, I believe he does but the relationship they have tends to be complicated due to what he is." "I see." An uncomfortable silence seemed to settle between us. "Please continue Professor really it's alright." She smiled at me weakly. I wanted so badly to comfort her to apologize and most of all to just hold her in my arms and… What is it I wanted from her exactly? Filing that away in the back of my mind I continued. "So what's it like having the elemental of fire as a father?" She brightened instantly, "It's great actually! I really love him a lot and he loves me too and honestly he's probably the best Da a girl could ask for even if I don't get to see him all that much we're very close." I looked at her curiously then wrinkled my brow in thought. "What is the trial by fire you mentioned that day in the headmistress's office?" She looked at me as if she was unsure as to whether or not she should answer. "It's a rite of passage of sorts that is required to become an elemental knight." She held her finger up, "Hold on a sec." She began rummaging around in her trunk, "What is it?" "Aha! here it is this is a book that I got when I was little we all get one by the time we are able to read it should be able answer your questions more in depth and if you want to ask about anything in the book beyond what it gives you then you are more than welcome to come and ask, but I will have to request that when you aren't reading it to please keep it as secure as possible the information it has is not made available to the wizarding world at large for a reason." "Then why are you entrusting me with it?" She looked at me and then smiled in a way that made my breath catch in my throat. Was it just me or did it suddenly get warmer? "I trust you and besides I don't know many witches as capable as you at protecting something of such importance." I was stunned and at the same time my heart felt like it was floating in my chest. *She trusts me* I must have spaced out because when I finally came back to reality she was waving her hand in front of my face.

* * *

"Hello! Earth to Hermione." She totally spaced out on me. I gently put my hand on hers, "Hey are you okay?" She blinked a couple times then looked down at where my hand lay on top of hers then looked up at me and smiled as she pulled her hand from under mine, "Yes I'm fine and thank you for the book." "You're welcome." I quickly glanced at the clock on the mantle, "It's getting late." I smiled sadly at her leaning away the closeness being too much for me to handle. She looked at the clock as well, "Bloody Hell! Is that the time." I chuckled, "Time flies when you are in good company or so I'm told." She studied me for a moment then stood, "Thank you Arianna it really has been a pleasure." Then an odd sort of tension settled in, "The pleasure is all mine Professor Granger as I said before please feel free to come again and ask whatever questions you may have." She nodded then began walking toward the door. I followed her with my eyes all the way to the threshold until she paused for a moment her hand resting on the knob as if uncertain of what she wanted to do. "Is there something else Professor." "No… nothing, good night Arianna." "Good night Professor Granger." When she left I felt as if there was a part of me missing and my chest hurt then I began to cry and I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I cried myself to sleep on the sofa but woke in my bed the next morning though I had no idea how I had gotten there. It felt like I had downed two bottles of fire whiskey the night before and I had a splitting headache. *Bugger* This sucks!

**Thanks for the reviews and keep 'em coming.**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not in any way, shape, fashion, or form own or have any rights to the world or characters which are the machinations of J. K. Rowling. I did however create the OC in this story and would appreciate that all my fellow writers respect this fact.

**Chapter 5**

The first few weeks of classes passed by in a flash, I can't say that I wasn't thankful for the distraction Hermione and I hadn't talked to one another beyond the usually requirements of class since I had given her the book. On the up side I had managed to make several new friends in my cousin's circle we even had plans to hangout this weekend in Hogsmeade. So while the day to day wasn't so bad it was getting more and more difficult to be around Hermione due to my feelings for her, which brings me to my current predicament it seems she wants to talk to me after class. I waited as all the students filed out of the classroom. "Miss Demetrius if you would come with me to my office please." I nodded grabbing my satchel as I followed her to her office, even in Professor's robes I couldn't stop looking at her noticing the way she held herself as she walked, so confident and poised. When we reached her office she opened the door and stepped aside, "Please come in Miss Demetrius." I walked in and took a seat as I looked around I noticed how very Hermione this room was as if she had spread her very essence upon the walls, I felt relaxed for the first time in weeks. "You wished to see me Professor?" After closing the door she walked to the front of her desk and leaned against it. "Yes I had a few questions about some things that the book seemed to gloss over and I was hoping you might have some time this weekend to talk." I looked at her for a moment and smiled. "I do have plans to spend time with some friends in Hogsmeade this weekend but if you would like we can meet at Madame Rosmertta's to discuss the subject in question." She placed her fingers on her chin in contemplation.

* * *

As I turned to leave Arianna's room that night I don't know what possessed me to stop and I didn't want to go I could feel that there was something wrong but what it was I couldn't say. When I left it was almost as if everything around me felt somehow cold in comparison to Arianna's presence like she was the only source of warmth in my universe. Why did I feel so cold? After that night I started reading the book she had given me and I understood why the information it held was so precious it explained so much about not only the history of the elemental knights but also their strengths and weaknesses according to which elemental they had been born to. It also gave in depth information about the elementals themselves and common personality and physical traits which tended to be passed on to their children. The only subjects it had not really discussed in depth were the rite of passage ritual and soul mates. As the days flowed into weeks I began to get back into the rhythm of teaching classes and decided it would be a good time to talk with Arianna about those particular subjects which is why I had asked her to my office though I felt apprehensive about doing so, she seemed to be very withdrawn of late. When she was seated and began looking about the room I noticed she looked to be much more relaxed than she had been in class these first couple of weeks and I wondered what had caused the change. When I asked about what she would be doing this weekend she smiled as she told me of her plans but what bothered me was that the smile never reached her eyes. I wanted so badly to ask what was wrong and if there was anything I could do to help, "To be quite honest Arianna I was hoping we could speak in private like before." She looked at me tiredly, "Hmmm, I see then perhaps we can meet in my room when I get back from Hogsmeade if that's alright with you." "Yes, that would be fine."

* * *

I was surprised when she asked to meet in private but I suppose I have masochistic tendencies because I told her to come to my room when I got back from Hogsmeade. "Is that all you wanted to talk to me about Professor Granger?" She looked at me for a moment trying to decide on what I wasn't sure but I could feel the nervous tension coming off of her in waves. "Is there something wrong Arianna because while you have been a very attentive student you seem very out of it when I see you outside of class?" When I looked up at her I must have looked like a deer in headlights. "No… nothing really I'm just adjusting to a new environment it takes me a while." *By Merlin's beard I hope she believes me* She looked at me skepticism evident in the arch of her eyebrows. She sighed, "Arianna I hope you know you can come talk to me if there is ever something bothering you it's not good to keep things bottled up inside and I would think more so in your case." She had no idea just how right she was, I stood up slowly. I smiled softly, "Thank you for your concern Professor Granger but really there's nothing to be done about it." I turned and walked to the door pausing before I left, "I will see you this Saturday Professor Granger." I headed directly to the dorms to the safety of my room where I collapsed propping myself against the door. She's coming to my room Saturday night. I just sat there in a daze. I wanted to see her so badly to spend time with her just the two of us but I knew the pain her leaving would bring. So why did I still not have the courage to tell her to attempt to explain? Then, I laughed as I cried this entire time I had been so overwhelmed with my feelings for her that I had yet to discover any real way of expressing them to her. "Damn I'm an idiot." Feeling somewhat better I picked myself up and decided to sleep till dinner then I would contemplate how I was going to go about telling Hermione how I felt. The timing had to be perfect but where to start? By the time I fell asleep that night I had still come no closer to my goal of figuring out how to tell Hermione what I felt for her but at least I wasn't totally depressed and I would be spending time alone with her the next night maybe I would get some inspiration then. That Saturday the trip to Hogsmeade was a nice change of pace I really enjoyed Honeyduke's sweet shop and even found a small but well stocked bookstore where I purchased a few things for a bit of light reading. Also I actually found myself able to enjoy the company. Then we went to Madame Rosmertta's and I saw the last two people I ever expected to see, my brother Gareth and my sister Brianna. I was seriously excited to see them and told Geoffrey and our friends that I would be right back. They were sitting in the corner booth not far from the bar but when I got close enough to see what they were doing I noticed they were arguing and my heart dropped, Gareth was drinking again. I straightened my back flipped the bitch switch and walked calmly and quietly over to the booth before pulling up a chair sitting down in a very poised manner and crossed my legs. I glared at my brother I knew that Brianna had been trying to talk the bottle of fire whiskey out of my brothers hand. I held out my hand for the bottle he looked at me momentarily then warily handed it to me, I took the shot glass in front of Brianna and the shot glass in front of Gareth and pored two shots I sat one in front of myself and one in front of Gareth then downed the shot and handed the bottle to Brianna. I growled, "Are you done yet brother?" He downed the shot then looked away from me he knew I had won that every shot he took after the one we had just shared I would match and that however sick I was the next morning would be his fault. You see this was a game we had played before and after having to take care of me for two days afterwards and a severe warning from Da it had become our way of communicating when he had had enough. I sighed heavily then looked over at Brianna and smiled, "Missed you." She got up and pulled me into a hug whispering thank you in my ear. I hugged her tighter it was difficult for us to deal with Gareth when he was like this but we both understood why and never wanted to experience it ourselves because losing your soul mate was like losing half of yourself they were the one person who could keep you grounded and were one of the few ties we had left to our humanity after the change following success with your trial. He had lost his two years ago and anything that brought up her memory caused him to drown himself in fire whiskey. We stepped away from each other smiling sadly when Madame Rosmertta walked over to us. She handed me a key to a room without a word, "Thank you." She waved me off with an understanding smile. I looked at my very drunk brother and obviously tired sister and sighed shaking my head, "Shall we drag him upstairs as usual or would you prefer to levitate him." She laughed, "I think the usual method will be fine you cheeky monkey." I smirked then bowed before grabbing hold of one of my brother's arms and hauling him up. "Reeeeal funny you two har, har." At which point we both broke out into a fit of giggles. The last time he had been levitated Brianna had been so angry at him that she had levitated him upside down all the way to the room while my brother had freaked out thinking he had started to walk on the ceiling due to what he had been drinking. When we reached the room and had gotten my brother tucked in I leaned against the wall next to the window and sighed deeply. Brianna looked at me worry etched across her face. She walked over to me and pulled me into a hug, "What's wrong Arianna?" I buried my face in her neck, "I found her Bree but I have no idea how to tell her and moreover she is one of my Professors." She pulled me back and looked at me smiling proudly as she held my face in her hands, "You worry too much little sister." She kissed my forehead, "Congratulations! So who is the poor woman?" I snorted, "You sound just like Da," then punched Brianna in the arm as I blushed, "Her name if you must know you pain in a drangon's butt is Hermione Granger." She looked at me for a moment in surprise, "THE Hermione Granger!" "Yes, THE Hermione Granger." She let out a low whistle as I leaned against the wall again this time blushing furiously, "She's positively gorgeous, wonderfully intelligent, and unbelievably perceptive." Brianna laughed, "You have it bad." "Yah think! But how in the bloody hell am I supposed to tell my Professor who happens to be Hermione Granger aka Harry Potters best friend, who is an amazing witch in her own right, that I love her and oh by the way you love me too you just don't know it yet. Yes I'm certain that would go over quite well." Brianna winced, "I see your point." Then she mused my hair and I glared at her, she just laughed. "You'll find a way and it will work out perfectly when you do just don't give up." I nodded, "Was it this hard when you told Katy?" "Nope, but she wasn't my Professor either and liked me just as soon as I liked her." I smirked at her, "You have all the luck. Tell her I said hello would you?" She shook her head yes, "Well I had better go see you two later." I kissed them both and walked downstairs to have a few butter beers with my friends before we walked back to Hogwarts. After a few rounds we decided it was time to go and I was thankful that no one mentioned me carrying a rather drunk Gareth up the stairs. The whole way back I played several scenarios of how I was going to tell her in my head but none seemed to be right and if there was one thing I was sure of it was that I had to let her realize her feelings for me and mine for her herself, and I suppose giving her the book had been a pretty genius idea cause it would be really helpful at filling in the blanks. Now the question was how did I get Hermione to notice what should be obvious but apparently wasn't?

**There's still more to come and I hope to be able to update often so thanks for reading this far and let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

I do not in any way, shape, fashion, or form own or have any rights to the world or characters which are the machinations of J. K. Rowling. I did however create the OC in this story and would appreciate that all my fellow writers respect this fact.

**Chapter 6**

I awoke the next morning feeling well rested and a little excited. After talking to Arianna yesterday I was looking forward to our discussion though the manner in which she had left my office seemed hurried and strained as if she were running from something or someone and it left me feeling a little uneasy but when I had seen how much of a better mood she was in at dinner I was relieved. Today I am going to the library to do some research on soul mates and to see if maybe I could get a better grasp of the subject though I doubt there will be any direct references to how that applies to Arianna. I perused the shelves and selected a few books heading towards the part of the library I had unofficially claimed back in my years as a student, the familiarity of it was comforting as I took my seat and began to read. I noticed that the understanding of the topic was very vague due to the fact that actually finding your soul mate was a rare occurrence though certain groups seemed to be better at finding this elusive connection than others, such as the Veela and apparently the children of the elementals according to the book Arianna had given me. There were at least a few things that most of the books agreed upon, first that finding your soul mate was preceded by certain feelings the intensity of which was like nothing you would ever experience outside of this bond, secondly that in the case of most witches and wizards who had experienced the bond it caused a blending of their magics or some sort of magical union occurred, and thirdly that if you should ever manage to find your soul mate that you were very lucky and should do everything possible to secure the relationship with that person as soon as possible. In many ways it sounded very much like the muggle fairytales of happily ever after that I had read as a child though I suppose it was possible I wasn't certain I could ever have or understand that sort of relationship and even if I thought it was possible the books couldn't really agree on what particular feelings or occurrences that led you to knowing someone was your soul mate so even if you did meet them how would you know if it was them before it was too late. *sigh* I suppose the only way I am going to get any real answers on the subject would be actually talking to someone who had experienced the love at first sight sort of connection that seemed to occur when you found your soul mate. I wonder if Arianna has found her soul mate? After spending most of the day in the library I ate some dinner then headed toward the dorms she hadn't told me when she thought she would be getting back from Hogsmeade but I supposed if she wasn't in her room then I could wait for her there. When I reached the door and knocked no one answered so I spoke the password, opened the door, and went in shutting the door quietly behind me just in case she hadn't heard me knock. The only source of light in the room was the fire still crackling happily in the fireplace and I decided not to light any candles because to do so seemed like an intrusion to the gentle light that suffused the room, instead I used a simple lumos charm. As I began to look about I noticed the room itself held the essence of the young witch even in her absence and this comforted me I didn't feel like an intruder at all it was as if her room was holding me in a warm, protective embrace. If I allowed myself to think about it in many ways it was unnerving how at ease I felt but then… at the same time it felt… it felt wonderful. I chuckled to myself as I noticed the half organized state of her room; her desk was clutter free with everything in its place all the books to the left stacked neatly with parchment and quill to the right, then I turned to see various piles of clothing strewn about the floor but as I began to notice bright red lacey knickers among her school robes I blushed and quickly turned away, her bed was made and spotless, on the floor next to her bed was a haphazard stack of books with one left open on the night stand next to the picture frame with a moving picture in it, it seemed as if Arianna couldn't make up her mind about something. I picked up the picture from the night stand and looked at it. The picture was of a beautiful woman holding an adorably excited baby in her arms as she looked at her child with complete love in her eyes the babies hands where moving about sporadically as the child laughed then grasped the mother's hand flexing tiny fingers around the mothers. I felt my heart clench at the sweet innocence of the captured memory, this must be a picture of Arianna and her mother when she was a baby. I sat the picture down where I had found it and began to look at the others around the room. On the other side of the bed there was a picture of Arianna in a quidditch uniform standing around a trophy smiling proudly with her teammates, another in which she was a little girl being held by an older witch and wizard that looked to be her siblings the resemblance was evident. As I moved over to the mantle I saw a picture of her in which she looked to be about nine years old sandwiched between two older witches that looked to be old enough to be her aunts and the last photo of her was with who I presumed to be her father who was a very burly red headed man that looked to be of Scottish decent both of their smiles were full and loving. I must admit I am happy to see that she has so many fond memories. I put a log on the fire as I sat down on the sofa in front of it and stared on intently as I mulled over what I hoped to ask her when she returned.

* * *

Once I returned to the castle and made it to the moving stairs I began taking them two at a time hoping that Hermione hadn't been waiting on me too long but I wasn't sure if she would be in my room or in the common room though the thought of her in my room made me nervous. What would she think of the ordered chaos I lived in? I hope she doesn't notice my lingerie, although… I wonder what her reaction would be if she did, would she say anything about it? I smirked mischievously at the thought. I love it when she blushes. I went through the portrait hole and into the common room after taking a brief look around I noticed she wasn't there so I headed to my dorm room. Maybe she hadn't come yet… man I gotta get my head out of the gutter. I walked into my room and closed the door behind me. I glanced around quickly and didn't notice anyone so I leaned up against the door and sighed, "Well at least I have some time to think about how to tell her." Then I looked up and saw Hermione sitting on the couch, shit how could I not notice. She looked at me curiously for a moment and to be honest I'm sure I looked like a deer in headlights, "Tell who, what?" *cringe* I squeaked shaking my head vigorously, "No one and nothing." She raised a single eyebrow at me in question, then smirked, "Somehow I don't believe you Arianna." Hermione got up from the sofa and placed her hands on her hips the smirk growing wider as she stood there. *Damn she's sexy* "It wouldn't happen to have anything to do with you having found your soul mate would it." I stood there with my mouth opening and closing not a single word coming out. How the hell did she know? She covered her mouth doing her best not to laugh at my expression and failing miserably when I broke into a fit of giggles. As I tried to regain my breath I asked, "H..How did you know?" She sat back down on the sofa and motioned for me to take a seat, "I was hoping that was the case its one of the things I wanted to talk to you about tonight." I looked at her and smiled. *This could be useful* "Oh okay, so what did you want to know about soul mates?" She looked into the fire and blushed, "Umm well I was wondering what love at first sight felt like seeing as how you've already met and all." I smiled and released my glamour just to see her reaction and wasn't disappointed, it was nice to know I could affect her like that. As I looked her in the eyes and held her gaze I began to explain. "You get a glimpse of your future in that moment and you know that the person you're looking at is meant to be a part of it. You feel their presence with your whole body and your heart feels solid in your chest like it has finally found the part that has been missing. You are awed by the beautiful creature in front of you and you wonder at how lucky you are to have found them, time itself seems to stand still when you realize you are looking at the one person who is your compliment in every way and you know no one will ever mean to you what they do." I blushed and turned my attention to the fire as I heard her let out the breath she had been holding in. *This just might work* It was silent for a while and I could hear the gears of her mind turning as she processed the new information. "So I guess by your statement earlier you haven't told them yet." I chuckled, "no I haven't told HER yet." Hermione looked at me shocked for a moment. "So then you're…?" I smiled at her nonchalantly as I leaned back into the armrest of the sofa, "yes Professor Granger I am a lesbian." She looked uncomfortable for a moment then seemed to relax. As she returned her attention to me she scrunched her eyebrows together, "Then why haven't you told her yet?" "That is a good question Professor one that I have been thinking a lot about lately. I'm really unsure as about how to proceed because it's sort of complicated." The look of confusion increased, "How so?" I pull my knees to my chest and smiled softly, "How do you tell someone you have never met before that after one glance you know that they are your soul mate? It sounds preposterous even to me and I've known that it would happen for me all my life and it didn't really make sense until that moment. The last thing that I want is for her to think I'm totally bonkers and too I think she is the kind of woman that just telling her won't do." When I didn't continue Hermione asked, "What do you mean just telling her won't do?" I scrunched my eyebrows together, "She's really smart and I think it would be better for her to realize my feelings for her and hers for me so she can see for herself what's there waiting to be acknowledged inside both of us. Does that make any sense?" She cocked her head to the side for a moment then smiled wryly, "While that does make an odd sort of sense I think that she will think your bonkers either way." I laughed at her statement then mock glared at her, "Gee thanks Professor Granger that makes me feel loads better." Hermione laughed a little herself then proceeded, "So let me see if I have the right of it she loves you and doesn't know it and you love her but can't tell her outright. What exactly are you planning to do drop hints like mad in hopes that she'll eventually figure it out?" Hahaha! "Something like that yes." "No offense Arianna but are you sure you haven't gone totally mental?" I couldn't breathe I was laughing so hard. Hermione smiled at me and rolled her eyes in mock indignation. When I had managed to calm myself, "Quite honestly Professor Granger yes I think I have gone completely mental but apparently that is a side effect of love especially a love such as mine that is unrequited as of yet." She looked down at her hands in her lap and frowned as she began to twiddle her thumbs nervously, "So is that why you have been withdrawn these past few weeks?" When she looked back up at me I smiled at her gently, "Yes, Hermione that is why I have been so depressed these first few weeks of term." I saw the spark of determination in her eyes "Is there anything I can do to help Arianna?" My heart leapt at the sincerity in her voice, "That is sweet of you Hermione but you are already doing exactly what I need you to do." A single eyebrow slowly raised upward, "Oh, and what might that be?" I chuckled and smiled brightly, "All I need you to do is listen." Her face lit up and she nodded then frowned once more. *I adore how quickly her expressions change from moment to moment* "Are you sure there is nothing more I can do to help?" "Honestly that's really all I need right now is for you to listen." Then she relaxed back into the sofa pleased with herself and our progress I supposed. "Was there anything else you wanted to ask Hermione?" "Yes, but I believe that is enough for tonight but I hope we can continue this discussion next weekend." She looked at me hopefully, "I would like that Hermione I would like that very much." She beamed at me as she stood and held her hand out to me, "Well goodnight Arianna and good luck." I smirked. *She so doesn't know what she's in for* "Thank you Hermione, goodnight and sweet dreams." As I reached out and took her hand in mine a searing heat raced up my arm and radiated through my body, it was a good thing my glamour wasn't up, not that it mattered, my hair flared and swirled as I felt the silk of her skin under my fingers. "Arianna are you alright?" I took a slow deep breath, "Yeah, I'm fine I'm just really happy." She laughed, "I'm glad to hear it Arianna, goodnight." I nodded and followed her to the door closing it behind her. I did a triple pirouette to the bed and landed face down as I squealed excitedly into my covers. When I fell asleep that night I dreamt of Hermione and our future together. It was the best sleep I had had in weeks.

**My apologies for taking so long with the update I've just had a lot going on lately with school. Hope you enjoy it and please, please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

I do not in any way, shape, fashion, or form own or have any rights to the world or characters which are the machinations of J. K. Rowling. I did however create the OC in this story and would appreciate that all my fellow writers respect this fact.

**Chapter 7**

I heard her enter the room but she didn't seem to notice me until after making her statement at which point I turned around and questioned her about it, apparently I had surprised her with both my presence and my question. *Is it normal to find someone attractive when their dazed and confused?* I don't know what compelled me to stand placing my hands on my hips as I grinned at her mischievously after her squeak and sheepishly unconvincing denial. There was no way I was going to let her worm her way out of this one. I just hoped that I was guessing correctly when I asked Arianna if it had something to do with her soul mate and fortunately it did if her shocked and rather hilarious gobsmacked expression was to tell. I honestly tried to hold in the fit of laughter but when she herself started giggling I couldn't help it. When she asked me as to how I knew I simply motioned for her to take a seat next to me and explained that it was one of the things I had wanted to talk to her about, her straight forwardness and willingness to discuss the topic surprised me. I blushed when I asked her to describe her feelings it just seemed like such a… I don't know a personal thing to be asking although I felt like an idiot when it all came out in a rush not to mention sounding ridiculous even to my own ears. Furthermore I swear she released her glamour just to get a reaction out of me or perhaps for dramatic effect when answering my question. When she looked into my eyes and held my gaze my breath stopped and I drowned in those golden dragon-like orbs as she eloquently expressed the depth of her connection to her beloved and my heart began to fill with this indescribable emotion. When she stopped speaking she blushed beautifully and turned to the fire as I finally remembered to breathe. What had she caused me to feel? Whatever it was I wanted more and it was all I could do to stop myself from reaching forward and touching her. My mind worked furiously to understand her words and the sensations they had caused. I ignored that primal part of my mind which was screaming for my attention and focused instead on learning all I could about the person that had captured Arianna's heart. Who were they? What were they like? Did I know them? Why couldn't it be me…? Wait! Where did that come from? I remembered her earlier statement and asked if she had told them. When she stated that she hadn't and stressed that it was a HER I was shocked for a moment as my heart leapt at this bit of information. I felt like a complete fool asking the obvious but the question had left my mouth before I could stop it and she confirmed that she indeed was a lesbian and the way she said it in such a nonchalant manner as she gracefully repositioned herself against the armrest of the sofa made me a bit uncomfortable not at the declaration itself but at my own reaction to the movement. Gods I wanted her. I forced myself to relax then scrunched my eyebrows together in thought. "Then why haven't you told her yet?" As she proceeded to explain the complexity of the situation and her own anxiety at telling her soul mate I couldn't have agreed with her more. How could you possibly tell that to someone you had never met and expect them to respond at all much less in a positive manner? Though how could anyone deny her even if she did sound "bonkers" as she put it. I was glad that I had found out what had been causing her to distraction and then something in me wanted to help I couldn't stand the idea of her dealing with this alone. "Is there anything I can do to help Arianna?" She looked at me in consideration for a moment, "That is sweet of you Hermione but you are already doing exactly what I need you to do." I raised a single eyebrow in question, "Oh, and what might that be?" She laughed and smiled brightly, my heart skipped a beat. "All I need you to do is listen." Even as I asked if there was anything else I could do I kept repeating that last statement over in my mind as if there was more implied by the words themselves. I decided that we were done for the night and that I could ask my other questions at another time the idea of which she seemed to be amicable to so as I stood I held my hand out to her wishing her luck with her plan. When she took my hand in hers it was as if my heart bloomed in my chest and my body responded as the energy, for lack of a better description, radiated throughout. I noticed that Arianna seemed to have some sort of reaction to the touch as well her hair swirled and flared the colors becoming more bright and intense, I asked her why and she said it was because she was happy… I wonder, was it my touch that caused it?

**Sorry about the delay I've had school and finals then my best friend moved so I had to help with that but I have a few weeks before school starts up for the summer so I am going to do my best to get in a few chapters before I go back. Sorry about the shortness of this chapter but I really wanted to make sure you got both sides of this encounter. Let me know what you think. Thanks. **


	8. Chapter 8

I do not in any way, shape, fashion, or form own or have any rights to the world or characters which are the machinations of J. K. Rowling. I did however create the OC in this story and would appreciate that all my fellow writers respect this fact.

**Chapter 8**

The next week was pretty hectic and everyone was gearing up for the beginning of the quidditch season, the first game was this weekend. I had received a letter from Gabrielle letting me know she was coming to Hogwarts for the opening match, so I decided to ask Headmistress McGonagall if she could spend the night before with me in my dorm room. She looked at me with a bemused expression, "I suppose that will be fine Ms. Demetrius though an odd request I have heard no complaints of misconduct from your professors and seeing as it is only one night I will allow it." I smiled brightly at the older woman, "Thank you sooo much! It's been ages since I have had a girl's night with Gabrielle and I promise we will be on our best behavior." "Mmhmmm I see, well as long as you and Ms. Delacour have a clear understanding of the rules and follow them to the letter I believe I can trust you not to cause a ruckus." I stood and bowed, "I'll return to my room and owl Gabrielle immediately. I honestly can't thank you enough Professor McGonagall." She smiled at me and cocked an eyebrow, "Just see to it I don't regret my decision young lady." After leaving McGonagall's office I all but sprinted to Gryfindor tower to owl Gabrielle before dinner. At dinner Geoffrey asked me why I had been in such a rush. "I asked Headmistress McGonagall if Gabrielle could stay the night with me before the quidditch match this Saturday." He smiled at me, "So did she agree?" "Yes she did and I should have Gabrielle's answer by tomorrow." "Hahaha only you could manage that cousin." He leaned over with perceived mischief brewing behind sparkling blue eyes, "What might I ask do you ladies have planned?" I smirked at him and punched him lightly in the arm, "Unlike you cousin I have no desire to create chaos at every opportunity." He leaned back, "Ah well can't blame me for asking especially after those letters you sent me from Beauxbatons detailing Gabrielle's nefarious streak." "Hahaha true enough though we're going to be really busy just catching up I haven't had a chance to hang out with Gabrielle since last New Years." He looked at me questioningly then smirked, "Then I guess it's a good thing your room has a silencing charm on it." "Geoffrey Cornwall I have already told you Gabrielle and I broke up on amicable terms and it would seem both of us have found our soul mate so you had better not be implying what I think you're implying." I glared at Geoffrey. He raised his hands in surrender, "No need to be defensive Arianna it's just that the two of you are really close even after you broke up when you were around each other you still seemed like a couple." I grimaced and sighed, "I know but we aren't like that we're more like twin sisters I just hope we can make that clear to our beloveds." He smiled sadly at me, "I hope so too Arianna, even though I don't know who she is I know what she means to you." I smiled, "Thanks Geoffrey it means a lot." As I returned to my rooms after dinner I couldn't help but think about what Geoffrey had said and all I could hope was that Hermione and Celeste would be understanding of our friendship because odd as it may be it was one we both cherished. I received Gabrielle's owl the next day at lunch and I couldn't help but to laugh at the letter, she was so excited that she had written it in part French and part English; her answer of course was yes. It had been agreed that she would floo to my rooms that night after dinner. I of course had plans to magic over some of our favorite snacks via my American friends. We had magically tweeked the internet to act as a portal through a laptop by typing in a magical ip address that only we had access to, it worked like a charm when we wanted to send packages to each other, and it was loads faster than owl or snail mail. After DADA the next day Hermione asked to see me after class."What did you want to talk to me about Professor Granger?" She closed the door and hung her professor's robes on the coat rack then walked over to her desk. "Headmistress McGonagall has informed me that Gabrielle Delacour will be spending the night as your guest this coming Saturday." I walked over to the fireplace; I could feel her ever present curiosity had been piqued. "Yes, do you have any concerns in particular or are you just curious Professor Granger?" I turned and smiled at her charmingly. "No Miss Demetrius no concerns in particular, I was just wondering how you knew Miss Delacour?" "Ahhh I see." I took the seat across from her desk crossing my legs in front of me as I regarded Hermione. "I spent my fifth year at Beauxbatons as a transfer student and shortly after becoming friends Gabrielle and I dated for about six months ending it just before the end of term." She looked at me questioningly. "Gabrielle and I are very close much like twin sisters mostly due to a mutual understanding of our dual natures." "You mean her being part veela and you being part fire elemental?" I nodded, "yes." She looked down and stroked her chin in concentration. While I of course took the time to take in how stunning she looked in a red turtle neck and black slacks. As I looked up our eyes met. I could drown for days in those beautiful, soulful brown eyes. "Is there anything else Professor Granger?" She blushed then looked quickly over to the fireplace, "I was hoping we could still continue our discussion from this past weekend." I smiled, "Of course and you may even be interested to hear what Gabrielle has to say on the subject she has informed me that she has met her soul mate as well." She returned a surprised gaze in my direction, I giggled, "Don't look so surprised Professor though it is more difficult for a veela to find their soul mate it is not unheard of." She scrunched her eyebrows together, "Do you think she will feel comfortable talking about it with me?" I looked up at the ceiling while tapping my finger on my lips, "Hmmm I don't know but since you are a family friend of the Weasley's and I trust you I'm sure she won't mind telling you as much as she can." When I glanced back down I saw the puzzled expression on her face. "How do you know the Weasleys?" "Hahaha, there are several reasons actually. First of all my father favors the Weasleys mostly because they are a family full of redheads and then of course there is the fact that I have spent the last two New Years with Gabrielle so I know Bill, and Gabrielle's sister Fleur, as well as their family and adorable little girl Victoire. Whom I might add has dubbed me Aunt Arianne. Then there is Ginny Weasley who is a chaser for the Hollyhead Harpies and my family is big on quidditch, so we have season passes and box seats to the Quidditch World Cup every year." Hermione looked at me nonplussed, "Oh." I couldn't stop laughing at her reaction. Hand on her hip, eyebrow cocked, and no small amount of mock indignation on her face, "Care to share what seems to be so amusing Miss Demetrius?" I looked at her a huge grin on my face, "I'm sorry Professor Granger it's just your reaction was so *snort* really it was just priceless." She narrowed her eyes and moved within inches of me a hand on each arm of the chair, "Hmmm, and now?" I took a deep inhale of breathe, my senses overwhelmed with her scent, a mixture of warm cinnamon and vanilla with notes of fresh parchment and ink, as my glamour was shattered. I made the mistake of looking down to avoid meeting her eyes and blushed quickly looking to my right while letting out a shallow breath. It amazed me at how easy it was for her to destroy my defenses and leave me completely breathless and wanting. "I…I'm sorry Hermione …I didn't mean to…to." She turned her head to the side and spoke gently into my ear, "To what? Laugh at my lack of knowledge concerning your familiarity with my second family." By now I had pressed myself as far into the back of the chair as was possible and was holding on to the last shreds of my willpower for dear life. "Please Hermione I really need to get back to my room I have a lot of class work waiting for me to finish before this weekend." I couldn't bring myself to look at her I knew the excuse was half-arsed but it was all I could manage, all I knew was that I needed to make a swift exit before I completely ruined everything by kissing Hermione senseless. She breathed in and then pulled back moving to her desk once more. Wait what was that? I could feel, I could feel, her desire, she hadn't wanted to pull back. I turned my head slowly in her direction, "See that you do finish it Arianna we wouldn't want Headmistress McGonagall to see Gabrielle's visit as a distraction. Now would we?" "N…no Professor we wouldn't." I took only a brief moment to settle my glamour back in place before ducking my head and making a mad dash for the door like a unicorn with hell hounds hot on its tail. I didn't stop till I had reached the portrait of the fat lady gasping for breath and surprised my glamour had held.

* * *

I was surprised when McGonagall asked me into her office for an impromptu meeting. "You wanted to see me Minerva?" She smiled gently at me gesturing to the chair in front of her desk, "Yes, Hermione dear please take a seat." I did as I was asked. "I wanted to let you know that I have agreed to let Arianna Demetrius have an overnight guest the evening before the quidditch match this Saturday." I looked at her in bewilderment, "Who and may I ask why?" She smirked, "Gabrielle Delacour and because in light of Miss Demetrius' situation I saw no reason to deny her request." I frowned looking down at my hands folded neatly in my lap, "Hmm. Though I am not quite certain I know what you mean by her situation." Minerva looked at me softly with a sad expression, "There is no guarantee that Miss Demetrius will live to see her next birthday the trial she will undergo at the end of the school year could very well be the last thing she ever does." A look of utter confusion and fright appeared upon my face, "I…I didn't know. Miss Demetrius has told me very little about the trial itself but now I think I understand the reason for her hesitation." The Headmistress nodded her head, "her grandmother has told me that she very rarely talks about it when the subject can be avoided and tends to do so at all costs." "Yes, I see." I stood slowly, "Thank you for informing me Minerva." After leaving the Headmistresses' office I returned to my quarters in a daze. I lowered myself onto my bed and slowly removed my shoes. What could possibly happen in the trial that…that could…? My frazzled mind refused to finish the thought. Why doesn't she talk about it? Is it painful for her to think about, to talk about? I wonder how long she has known. Why is it I can't bear the thought of losing her and yet I have only known her for a short time? *Because you feel as if you've known her for years and she makes you feel not just comfortable with yourself but safe as if when you are with her nothing would dare to intrude.* I didn't want to admit it to myself but it was true. I decided that I would find out how Arianna knew Gabrielle Delacour and see if we could still discuss some of my remaining questions this weekend. I asked Arianna to see me in my office after class the following day. I must admit my curiosity always seemed to get the better of me when it came to knowing more about Arianna. When I asked her about Gabrielle I was glad that she was willing to be honest about the nature of their relationship even if I was somewhat worried about its beginnings, though she assured me that they were only friends. My curiosity was further piqued when she mentioned the Weasleys and her response to my reaction irked me to no end. How is it this young woman seemed to know more about me and my extended family than I did anything about her? Before I had a chance to consider my actions I was mere inches from her and I couldn't help but be pleased with how she reacted to my closeness as I placed a hand on either side of her. When she looked to the side to avoid looking me directly in the eyes I was overwhelmed by the urge to lean forward and taste the delicate neck she had accidentally offered in her haste. "I…I'm sorry Hermione …I didn't mean to…to." I turned my head to the side and spoke gently into my ear, "To what? Laugh at my lack of knowledge concerning your familiarity with my second family." There was a part of me that was quite thrilled with the fact that I had effectively cornered Arianna when I noticed that she had pushed herself as far back into the chair as she could go. Her breathing was shallow and her face flushed as she used class work of all things as an excuse to leave. My desire for her increased after I caught her scent, an intoxicating combination of roses, clove, and wood smoke, it took all my willpower to pull back from her. After answering her she slowly turned her head in my direction and I could see in her eyes that she had felt it. Once I released her she all but bolted from the room, taking but a moment to replace her glamour. I took a slow deep intake of breath which was a mistake; she had left a trail of her own unique fragrance in her wake. I put my head in my hands to stop it from spinning. What was she doing to me and why did I like it?

**Thanks for being so patient everyone I know I take forever to update sometimes but I will promise to keep it going until it's conclusion so please read and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

I do not in any way, shape, fashion, or form own or have any rights to the world or characters which are the machinations of J. K. Rowling. I did however create the OC in this story and would appreciate that all my fellow writers respect this fact.

**Chapter 9**

That night I returned to my rooms and tried in vain to sleep. My mind was filled with thoughts of Arianna and the many questions that had yet to be answered. I wanted to know more about her, about her family, her friends, who and what she was. The book she had given me that I had read at least three times already did not fully illuminate me on the subject as much as I had hoped and she herself seemed reticent to fill in all of the blanks. I yearned to know who her soul mate was and yet I wasn't quite sure I wanted to know at all. At the same time my mind kept repeating to me her request to just listen but listen to whom or what I didn't know. All I could think about was how she made me feel and she made me feel something I had never before felt. It was as if…as if I was being pulled towards her by some invisible tether by a connection that seemed to have been there all along that went unnoticed until I met her. For once in my life my heart was speaking louder than my head but I couldn't understand what it was screaming at me as if it was in a completely different language a language bereft of logic and reason. I felt frustrated, exhausted, and exhilarated all at the same time. Who was she to me? Why now? How can I possibly confront her about my feelings when I myself don't know what I'm feeling?

* * *

Friday night I rushed through dinner in my excitement to return to my dorm. I was really looking forward to seeing Gabrielle and talking to her about my relationship with Hermione and her relationship with Celeste. I was glad to finally have someone I could talk to freely about my concerns regarding how difficult it was to get through to Hermione; maybe she could give me some ideas. It is always good to have a fresh perspective. She had yet to arrive by the time I reached my room and I decided to take a quick shower and change into my night gown. When I was done with my shower and had changed, a towel on my head and a spring in my step I walked into my room to be met by a high pitched squeal and a charging, blonde French woman. Hearing, "Arianne Je vous ai manqués tellement" upon impact. I staggered a bit smiling all the while as I caught a very happy, very hyper veela in my arms. "I've missed you too Gabrielle." She pulled back and looked at me with a cheeky grin, "Sacre bleu! Oo are you trying to seduze? Oo'ever she iz I hope she doz not have a 'eart attack." I laugh loudly clutching my stomach, "I am not trying to seduce anyone Gabrielle though I am curious as to what a certain someone's reaction will be when she sees me in my usual night gown as opposed to the more conservative version." "Hmmmm, I was not aware zat you 'ad a conservative verzion and who might zis certain someone be?" I blushed and hugged Gabrielle again glad to have her company. I pulled back and sighed smiling gently at my friend, "Let's go sit on the couch and talk for a bit." She took my hands in hers and squeezed them reassuringly as she looked at me with worry in her eyes, "Of course mon amie." I took her hand in mine and led her to the couch in front of the fire. When she took her seat I let my glamour drop and sat down next to her then put my head in her lap. Just as she put her hand gently on my head and I began to get comfortable I heard a knock at the door. I looked at the door and smiled as Gabrielle looked down at me, "Were we expecting someone?" I sat up and nodded my head yes then stood and walked to the door, "Come in." When the door opened Hermione stepped through and closed it behind her then looked at me and stopped. She took in a shallow breath, "H…Hello Arianna I hope I'm not interrupting." "No, not at all Hermione, please come in. You remember Gabrielle Delacour." She looked to the sofa and smiled, "Yes, of course. How have you been?" Gabrielle stood and walked over to Hermione then kissed each cheek in greeting, "I am wonderful Madamoiselle Granger, thank you for asking." I smiled at them both and gestured toward the sofa and chairs, "Shall we?" They both nodded then proceeded to take their seats with Gabrielle on the sofa and Hermione in the chair closest to the door. I resumed my position next to Gabrielle. I looked at Gabrielle, "Hermione has been keen on the subject of soul mates as of late." "Oh, iz zat so?" Gabrielle looked over at Hermione seeming to study her for a moment with one sculpted eyebrow raised in question. "Hmmm, what might I ask peeks your interest about ze subject Madamoiselle?" Hermione blushed and looked down at her hands as she fiddled with them in her lap, "I find it fascinating that such a bond could occur. I must admit it sounds quite complex and I am curious as to how it works." Gabrielle chuckled as I smiled and leaned back curling up into her side with my head on her shoulder. "You are right ze bond itself iz very complex zo ze attraction is très simple." Hermione seemed upset and confused, "I don't understand." Gabrielle sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "Perhaps I am not saying it correctly." I looked at Hermione still confused by her reaction, "What Gabrielle means is that the bond is very complex to the point that we don't really understand how it occurs we just know that it does and the attraction we feel towards our soul mate is simple in that it is immediate and very difficult if not impossible to ignore." "Oh, I see. So the bond is just there you don't exactly understand it but you feel it." Gabrielle and I just looked at each other and laughed then replied in unison, "Oui exactement!" I looked at Hermione then frowned. Why was she so angry? "Is everything alright Hermione?" She scowled at me. What the HELL? "Yes, of course! Why wouldn't it be?" I looked at her in surprise, "No need to be defensive Hermione you just seem upset about something." Her scowl deepened, "I am not being defensive! I just don't understand what is so funny." I looked at her perplexed then sighed, "Perhaps we should continue our discussion tomorrow evening when you have had time to rest. I imagine it has been a long week for you with everyone so keyed up for the quidditch match." She outright glared at me. I raised an eyebrow, "What?" She sighed then cradled her head in her hands, "Nothing just…nothing, Fine!" She stood brusquely, "Goodnight." Then Hermione walked out the door slamming it behind her. The tears began to fall as I attempted to hold myself together failing miserably as I felt searing pain stab at my heart making it hard to breathe. Gabrielle pulled me to her in a fierce hug, "Zo 'Ermione iz…" I nodded weakly, "Yes." "You have not told 'er yet?" I looked pleadingly up at Gabrielle, "I…I did…didn't know any other way than to let her figure it out for herself." She smiled at me sadly, "Hmmm, I see. A hard egg to crack non?" I growled, "Hmph, she is the most utterly oblivious woman I have ever met! It's as if…as if she has no idea what love is." Gabrielle chuckled softly, "I doubt zat chere but it would seem 'er 'ead has some catching up to do wiz 'er 'eart." I pouted at Gabrielle, "Well it sure as hell is taking its bloody time about it!" I began to cry harder, "I don't know what else to do Gabrielle." She kissed the top of my head and ran a hand through my hair, "Give it time mon amie she will come to 'er sense soon enough." My whole body tensed, "I don't have that kind of time Gabrielle." She lifted my chin so that we were face to face her expression hard, "Don't you dare say zat! I will not 'ave you doubting yourself, you will not fail because it iz not in you to fail." I pulled away and looked down, "I will not deny the possibility of failure because to underestimate the trial would be a grave mistake." I sighed then slipped my arm around her waist and pulled her to me kissing the side of her head, "I'm sorry. I'm such a mess. What would I do without you?" She looked at me touching her forehead to mine, "You would be the strong beautiful woman I have always known you to be." We both chuckled, "I'm glad you're here Gabrielle and I can't thank you enough for having faith in me. I just don't understand what got her so upset." She leaned back into the couch and pulled me into her side, "I do not know but per'aps it was nozing as she said." I looked at her cocking an eyebrow and shook my head, "Are you serious, she was really mad. What's worse is I'm pretty sure she was mad at me." Gabrielle sighed. "Then per'aps it iz simply jealousy but she doze not understand why she feels it as strongly as she doze and zo she becomes angry and frustrated with the cause of it which would be you mon amie." I face palmed, "Arghhhhh! Dammit why does this have to become more complicated?" Gabrielle chuckled, "It is not complicated mon amie you eizer tell 'er or wait 'er out." I rolled my eyes at her, "Mmhmmm, yeah sure easy for you to say, speaking of which how are things going with Celeste?" Gabrielle smiled that lazy goofy grin of someone completely and madly in love. "She is amazing Arianne zo smart and passionate she is everything I could of 'oped for and yet some much more at ze same time." I smiled warmly at my friend then giggled, "Why Gabrielle I do believe you are quite smitten." Then she rolled her eyes at me. We stayed up late just talking about everything Gabrielle had been up to and she told me all about Celeste and how she had met her, but even with Gabrielle's comforting presence I didn't sleep well. I just couldn't not with Hermione mad at me I hope she will talk to me about it but I was very worried that she wouldn't.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not in any way, shape, fashion, or form own or have any rights to the world or characters which are the machinations of J. K. Rowling. I did however create the OC in this story and would appreciate that all my fellow writers respect this fact.

**Chapter 10**

That night I went to bed furious. I didn't understand why I was so jealous at Arianna's closeness to Gabrielle when I knew they were best friends but when I walked through the door and I saw her in what I presumed was her night gown which would more appropriately be considered a silk negligee I just couldn't help myself I didn't want Gabrielle there it felt like she was an intrusion to our usually private weekend discussions. When they touched it just seemed to make my dislike of the situation even worse and I became angry when they spoke in unison and began to laugh together it almost felt like they were laughing at me. Then she suggested that I was merely tired from my week! Honestly! Even if she was genuinely as confused as I was by my reaction. How dare she suggest…How dare she! I had dealt with far worse than a few unruly students. Their closeness was like a slap in the face a constant reminder that Gabrielle knew her better than I did probably in more ways than I did and I really didn't even want to think about that possibility because it only served to make me angrier. I had said I would go see her again the following night but it was not likely to happen my anger was just too fresh. It's almost as if I'm…no, No, NO! That is not possible! I couldn't be. Am I…am I in love with her? I gave a derisive snort that seemed to echo on the walls of my bedroom. What difference would it make if I was? Then I felt my heart squeeze in my chest. It seemed to speak but barely above a whisper, "It makes all the difference, tell her how you truly feel." I could feel a tear slide down my cheek as I wiped it away in haste. Never! My mind screamed as my heart seemed to squeeze tighter making it hard to breathe. I felt a sob and a low moan ripped from my throat as I held myself trying to make the pain stop. I was so afraid to tell her so afraid of her rejection but even more afraid of what I would lose if I didn't.

* * *

The next day Gabrielle and I made our way to the pitch and up into the stands to meet up with Celeste. I must admit that Celeste was radiant she had beautiful, shining black hair and piercing blue eyes with a tall lean figure and pleasant features she and Gabrielle made a striking contrast that suited them both. I kissed her on both cheeks in greeting then a wave of anger hit me nearly making me stagger, it was coming from the top of the stands. When I looked up I knew who it was coming from she was the only one who could affect me so strongly and when our eyes met Hermione looked away her emotions clearly written on her face. Then I saw…was that a tear. No! My body tensed and I couldn't move. Gabrielle placed a gentle hand on my back while sharing a look of worry with Celeste. "Iz everzing okay Arianne?" I looked down shaking my head no as I took a deep breath. When I looked back up I gave them both a sad smile, "J'ai fait mal à sa Gabrielle qui n'est pas pas male." (I have hurt her Gabrielle that is not okay.) Celeste smiled at me, "Let uz take our seatz, oui?"I sighed heavily as I ran a shaking hand through my hair, "Merci, Celeste." As we took our seats Gabrielle sat between us taking hold of Celeste's hand while giving me a reassuring smile and a gentle squeeze to my knee as I felt another wave of anger assault my senses like a whip across my back. I took a sharp intake of breath as my body tensed once again and it was all I could do to hold onto my glamour for dear life. Gabrielle scowled but didn't look back as she removed her hand from my knee. I was barely able to watch the game as I was consumed by guilt for the pain I had caused Hermione. The loud cheers around me seemed muffled and far away. I was glad when it ended as I said my goodbyes to Gabrielle and her ami intime Celeste. I retreated to my room and stayed there for the remainder of the evening simply picking at the food the house elves had brought me during dinner. Hermione didn't come to my room that night like she had said but I couldn't blame her she was still angry and by Merlin I knew all too well how anger could make you do and say things you would later come to regret but after a week and a half of having to sit through her class while she launched her emotions at me like rogue bludgers was starting to tear me apart. I had had Enough! The constant struggle to maintain my glamour during class and at meal times combined with the constantly wet weather was beginning to take its toll on me physically and emotionally. She hadn't once tried to talk to me about how she felt and by this point I would have been more than happy if she had at least called me into her office and yelled at me like a howler until she got it out of her system but this slow torture of being completely ignored and her ignoring her own feelings was killing me. It was all just TOO MUCH! So after class I waited until all of the students had left and I had her full attention. She looked up at me from behind her desk and glared, "Is there something I can help you with Miss Demetrius?" I glared right back as I began to feel my frustration at the situation push me toward the breaking point. "Yes Professor Granger I seem to be having a spot of trouble understanding you of late. I was hoping you would clarify a few things for me in your office." She sneered at me and answered in a menacing tone, "I'm sorry Miss Demetrius but at the moment I don't have the time to help you comprehend what you cannot in class I have a faculty meeting to prepare for. So if you will excuse me?" I grabbed my bag and stood abruptly, "No offence Professor Granger but do you honestly think that I can't tell when you're lying to me or have you taken leave of your senses to the point that you have forgotten that I can read you like an open book?" Her jaw tensed as her body went rigid, "How dare you speak to me in that way Miss Demetrius! You have no right!" That was the final blow. No Right! NO BLOODY RIGHT! "At least I dare to speak Professor Granger which is far more than you have managed in the past week and a half and I have every right or have you forgotten your agreement at the beginning of term to be in control of your emotions so that I do not lose control of mine?" The fire in the fireplace at the side of the classroom flared and Hermione flinched, "Have you seriously forgotten that I need my Professors to maintain some level of emotional stability in my presence so that I do not lose control of my glamour? I have no problem discussing with you why you seem to be so furious at me of late but I cannot allow this to continue I will not endanger my magical education nor the safety of my school mates for the sake of your desire to be stubborn and relentlessly silent on this matter!" By this point her anger had become a tsunami of rage as she stood with her hands balled tightly into fists. I walked swiftly and with purpose past her desk towards the stairs to her office not giving her a sideways glance doing my best to keep my emotions in check. The classroom unlike my bedroom had not been fire proofed. I could feel her eyes boring into me the whole way her rage attacking my heart like a thousand tiny daggers. "Don't you dare? DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME ARIANNA DEMETRIUS?" As I walked across the threshold of her office I slammed the door shut behind me my glamour lost as I sat in the chair in front of her desk my legs no longer able to hold my weight my bag dropping to the floor with a soft thud. The tears sizzled down my face as my body became wracked with sobs my stomach lurched as I listened to the thunderous stomps of Hermione approaching up the stairs. When she entered she slammed the door shut with a loud boom nearly taking it from its hinges. I cringed. My beautiful ferocious lioness, I turned to look at her finally letting her see how much her constant anger had affected me. The intensity of her emotions crashed into me and with each wave I felt every nuance of the underlying current, her fear, her anxiety, and her jealousy, everything all at once. The tears became a torrent rushing down my face. I begged and pleaded hoping it would abate at least some of her anger, "Please…please Hermione talk to me. I can't take anymore of this. I…I don't care if you yell at me scream at me but please anything but this!" Her hands where still balled into fists but she took several deep breaths as she seemed to be calming herself at least a little, but before she could speak I clutched my stomach putting my hand over my mouth. My body simply couldn't take anymore I held it back just long enough to ask, "Hermione please could…could you transfigure me a pale something I can throw up in?" She looked at me in alarm then quickly did as I asked. I held it to me tightly as the water poured from my mouth like that of a drowning victim and I had been drowning both emotional and physical for several days. I threw up a few more times before it seemed to subside. Hermione's anger had all but died away as she watched me puke up my guts her face growing paler by the minute. I laid my head on the side of the pale as I glanced at her getting some modicum of comfort from the cool metal against my fevered skin. She walked over to me cautiously and as she leant down to place her hand against my skin I flinched, "Please don't my skin is too hot you'll get burned." She raised an eyebrow in question looking at me skeptically, "I need you to help me get back to my room but I can't hold my glamour so we'll have to take the back way. I need you to fire proof yourself with the strongest incindia solvo charm that you can manage and let Madame Pomfrey know to meet us there." She looked at me for a moment her brow scrunched in thought, "Alright…but we will be discussing this later." I smiled at her as best I could and nodded my head in understanding. After placing the fire free charm on herself she sent her patronus a rather happy little otter off to inform Madame Pomfrey but before it left her office it settled on my shoulders then nuzzled my neck and kissed my cheek dashing off leaving its owner confounded by its actions. Hermione turned back to me completely confused, "It's never done that before." I chuckled weakly, "We should probably get going and I'm sorry about this but I don't think I can walk on my own." She nodded at me and returned her wand back to her wand pocket in her robes then walked over and took the bucket from my lap surprised that its contents was nothing but water. I leaned back into the chair in preparation to stand, "I will explain when we get to my room." Hermione grabbed one of my arms and slowly hauled me up alarm showing in her features once again, "Arianna your body temperature…Merlin's pants you're burning up!" I leaned into her heavily as we headed toward the stairs and the back exit. I nodded my head, "My body temperature is actually normal at 40˚Celsius instead of the usual 37˚ and so when I have a fever it's quite high." Thankfully we didn't run into anyone as we made our way to the dorms but as we walked I became paler and weaker as my hair and eyes began to grow dim I began to realize just how sick I was. When we reached my room I all but collapsed on the couch in front of the fire and Madame Pomfrey joined us shortly after. Hermione looked at me worry etched into her features and then turned to Madame Pomfrey her eyes pleading for an explanation and thankfully the older woman replied, I just didn't have the strength. "Miss Demetrius is allergic to high moisture content in the air and it would seem has not been applying the proper drying charms to her room thus her lungs have begun to fill causing her to quite literately drown." I glared at the older woman when I felt Hermione begin to panic though it didn't do me much good she just glared right back. "I've brought the fire whiskey and the dragons breathe potion just in case." I groaned as Hermione looked at her in utter shock, "The fire whiskey will do no good by this point and I refuse to use the dragons breathe potion as anything other than a last resort the last time I took it I required a week or so just to recover. There is really only one option that will fix this." I lowered myself onto the floor as best I could and crawled slowly over to the fireplace. "Madame Pomfrey I need you to place the incindia solvo charm on yourself as well as a drying charm on the room and for both of you to stand back what I am about to do could be extremely dangerous for the both of you if I lose control in my weakened state. You are not to touch me until I tell you it is okay to do so. Do you both understand me?" They both nodded and stood a good ten feet away as Madame Pomfrey did as I asked. I looked at the flames a bitter smile on my face I had only ever had to do this once before and it hurt like hell I was literately about to eat fire, breathing it into my lungs till it had evaporated all the water that had begun to drown me from all the moisture I had inhaled. I began to speak in my the fathers language which sounded like a series of hisses telling the fire what I expected of it making sure to stay completely focused bracing myself against the sides of the fireplace as I opened my mouth wide to allow it entrance. It seared down my throat and filled my lungs hissing loudly when it began to evaporate all the water in them, steam billowed from my mouth as I let out a silent scream. My entire body shook from the intense pain as I struggled to remain in control until it had finished because while I was fire proof I was only fire proof to a point and it would take me several days of nothing but bed rest just to recuperate. It felt like ages before it finally finished snaking its way out of my body and returning to its original form. I dropped like a lead weight to the floor completely exhausted and unable to move. I could feel blackness begin to seep into the edges of my consciousness and just as I was about to pass out my Da was there his body materializing from a human sized tower of flame. I rolled my head to the side and looked up at him apologizing with my eyes unable to speak as he scooped me up into his massive arms and held me protectively to him. He turned around and glared at Hermione as he began walking towards my bed stopping only when I silently asked him to by weakly placing my hand over his heart. He looked down at me sadly then laid me in my bed. He whispered into my ear, "Either you tell her soon lass or I will I won't allow this to continue. Where you honestly so distraught that you couldn't even see how sick you really were my wee angel? What's more lass you didn't even attempt to use the proper drying charms on your room and that Arianna Agnes Demetrius is unacceptable!" My eyes welled with tears as I clutched my father's tunic pleading with him to give me more time just a little more time. He touched his forehead to mine so we could communicate telepathically, "Da please I promise I'll tell her besides I think she has already realized how she feels for me. I need something to drink Da my throat is still burning." He lifted his forehead from mine and kissed my cheek then turned to the side and spoke to Madame Pomfrey, "Madame Pomfrey my child will need a special drink to help her heal since she obviously can't drink water while recovering it is a combination of three parts pumpkin juice and one part dragon's blood with cinnamon. Would you be so kind as to get that for her now? Her throat is quite parched and there is no point giving her dreamless sleep potion or anything for pain her body will simply burn through them too quickly." Madame Pomfrey gave a simple nod of her head and bustled out of the room leaving Hermione alone with me and Da. I got really worried when I looked between Hermione and my Da as the room began to fill with a pregnant silence. My Da was looking at Hermione with an intense stare seeming to size the woman up though he could read anyone with a single glance and without effort, he was doing it more for affect than anything silently letting her know she was in some way responsible for my current condition which I'm pretty sure she already knew after all My Hermione was exceptional smart even if she was oblivious to her own emotions most the time. She seemed to wither under his stare and I couldn't blame her I had been on the receiving end on more than one occasion and it was by no means a pleasant experience. Da's presence was by itself stifling his hair was like mine a writhing mass of flame on his head but brighter and white at the roots he had the same intense dragon eyes and preferred to appear as a hulking Scotsman accent included when in human form. A 6' 4" towering frame of nothing but muscle a simple white tunic and a red, white, and gold tartan kilt covered his bulk but in no way diminished it. I was barely holding onto my consciousness and only due to his presence, a single arm angled over me in a protective posture. I tugged at his sleeve in an attempt to give Hermione some sort of reprieve from his gaze. When he looked down at me a wave of pain caused my body to spasm taxing my already overtaxed muscles I writhed as I did my best to hold in a scream. Thankfully Headmistress McGonagall came in followed by Madame Pomfrey who was caring a large jug of the reddish orange liquid mixture Da had requested breaking the suffocating silence. Madame Pomfrey placed the jug beside my bed and filled a glass handing it to my father. He scooped me up with one arm pulling me towards him so I could drink, "Ready or not my wee flame." I winced but nodded as he lowered the glass gently to my lips. I drank slowly doing my best not to choke as the cold sweet liquid quenched my burning throat, drinking about half the glass before he pulled it away I groaned and shivered as I felt my charred throat begin to heal. Da looked over at McGonagall who was standing a short distance from my bed, "I presume you are Headmistress McGonagall." She nodded her head, "Yes Lord Pyralis." He sighed and closed his eyes taking a deep breath as I felt him doing his best to not snap at the woman in front of him, he could be really overprotective sometimes. I whimpered as I tried not to tense, he looked back at me smiling apologetically. Then he returned his attention to McGonagall, "Arianna will require at least three days of nothing but bed rest. I wish to have Professor Granger in charge of caring for her." This was not a question, "I am sure you can have that arranged without much trouble. Am I correct Minerva?" Again not a question but she nodded her head in the affirmative, "Yes Lord Pyralis." I was slowly feeling my strength return but I was still beyond exhausted as I pulled on his tunic again pouting at him for the imposition he was putting everyone else in, "Daaah!" He looked at me raising an eyebrow at my pouty expression and whiny tone, he spoke quietly but firmly, "Aye, lass? …While I'm glad your throat is healed enough for you to speak might I remind you that no amount of pouting will change my mind and that you are in no position to question me on this matter." I could feel tears begin to sting my eyes as I looked away clutching tightly to the piece of his tunic in my hands which was a mistake as I yelped at the intense pain. He enfolded me in his arms and settled himself behind me leaning back against the headboard so that I could lie back against his chest. Once I was settled he helped me drink the rest of the dragon juice, as I called it, in my glass. I snuggled into his massive frame letting his strength and warmth comfort me, "I'm sorry Papa I know I've made a mess of things but I honesty saw no other way and we both know how complicated and frightening intense emotion can be. How most tend to ignore the discomfort that kind of emotion can cause." I smiled lazily into his chest, "I am not incapable of making mistakes Papa for all your biased opinion of me I am still only 17." I felt his chest vibrate as a low rumbling chuckle escaped his throat, "Aye, that you are my wee flame but that is no excuse to lose sense of yourself. If you had waited any longer…I love you too much to allow that grave a mistake." I raised my head and kissed his heart then lay my head back down as he began to run his finger through my hair and rub slow comforting circles in my back. "Sleep now Arianna I will stay with you for as long as I can." I nodded into his chest, "I know Da you always do." Then I let the blackness take me as I felt the command in his voice wash over me lulling me into a deep sleep.

**Well ladies and gentlemen if you weren't feeling the tension before you sure as hell are now! Hehehe! Anyways I felt I should remind you that feeback and constructive criticism are a writer's bread and butter. Let me know what you think. Also I wanted to say thank you to everyone for your support it really makes my day when I find favorites add email in my inbox.**


	11. Chapter 11

I do not in any way, shape, fashion, or form own or have any rights to the world or characters which are the machinations of J. K. Rowling. I did however create the OC in this story and would appreciate that all my fellow writers respect this fact.

**Chapter 11**

I sat there with my head in my hands staring at the floor remembering all that had transpired as Arianna slept fitfully in her father's arms I couldn't help but wonder why I had been so angry at her for so long. Why had I not spoken to her sooner? Why had I not stopped all this from happening? I knew that her current state was partially my fault I had seen proof of that in her father's eyes earlier this evening but what did he know that I didn't? This whole thing was all a jumbled mess in my head. I had felt so afraid of everything but it had all seemed so inconsequential when I began to realize how my anger had affected her how lost I felt when I saw how sick she was. Somewhere along the way she had stolen my heart and I had failed to listen failed to see what was right in front of me. Hope sprang to life inside me as I began to put the pieces together and I prayed to any deity that would listen that I was not wrong. All I could do now was wait, wait for her to wake up, wait for her to tell me what I had longed to hear from the beginning. I stood up and looked at the pair on the bed finally able to meet her father's gaze. He smiled at me for the first time that evening, "Finally figured it out have you?" I blushed and looked down as I ran a nervous hand through my hair, "I'm sorry, I can be pretty dense sometimes and I know that is no excuse for the current state of things but it is the best I can offer." I looked up at him in surprise when he began to chuckle, "I have no doubt that you both played your part in this little drama lass both complicating things in your own way but I am certain you will both figure out where to go from here." He looked down lovingly at Arianna as she began to wake. I watched her intently as she opened her eyes and began to stretch slowly testing her muscles. Then she moaned and mmphed as she lay down against her father's chest once more. Her father chuckled and she pouted as she looked up at him, "Da that's not funny." He looked down at her with a cheshire grin, "How are you feeling my wee flame?" She let out a long sigh, "Better but it still hurts. All my muscles feel tight and I'm still exhausted but better." They hugged as she nuzzled into his chest. I smiled letting out a laugh of relief as I watched the antics of the pair. Arianna looked over at me cocking an eyebrow, "What is so funny?" I looked up at her father, "She really is quite adorable in this state isn't she." He let out a loud booming laugh as she frowned at us both, "I'm glad you both seem to find this situation so amusing but I had hoped to use the bathroom sometime this century and before I go back to sleep." I chuckled, "Do you think you can stand Arianna?" She looked at me for a moment brows furrowed in thought, "I'm not sure but I can try. Though I think walking may be a bit of a problem my muscles are still really stiff." I nodded at her and walked around to the side of the bed as her father began to lift her into a sitting position. I frowned as she winced and let out a low groan, "Bloody Hell this sucks." She managed to get her legs over the edge of the bed then stopped, "Da did you change my clothes?" I giggled as she noticed she was wearing her night gown aka silky red negligee instead of her school uniform. She looked up at me a 'what are you on about?' expression on her face. "Aye lass I did I figured it would be a wee bit more appropriate for three full days of bed rest than your class robes." He chuckled as she looked down and blushed, a shy smile on her face, "Ummm, Thanks." "You're quite welcome lass," he was clearly amused at her awkwardness. I held out my hand to help her up from the bed. She looked up at me and smiled as she took my hand and then looked down at her legs with the cutest expression of determination as she gingerly placed first one foot and then the other on the floor. She slowly began to put her weight on her legs as she tightened her grip on my hand. When she was finally standing she whimpered and I immediately pulled her into my side as I put her arm around my shoulders helping her to balance her weight, "Thanks." I smiled at her blushing, "Your welcome." I glanced over and saw her father smiling at us and quickly turned away my cheeks growing an even brighter shade of red. I had to admit holding her this close was heavenly. "Alright then one foot at a time shall we?" She nodded then proceeded to take small shaky steps her breath hitching every now and then as we headed towards the bathroom. When we reached the door Arianna was just as red as I was, "If you will sit me down and wait by the door until I'm done I think I can handle the rest on my own." I nodded, Thank Merlin! By the time we got her back to the bed she had a lite sheen of sweat across her forehead as she held her ribcage, wincing every other step. I helped her lie down and get settled tucking her in as I sat beside her on the bed. Then I heard her father speak, "Well since you two lovely ladies seem to have everything figured out I will be taking my leave." Arianna smiled sadly at him, "Thank you Da, I love you." He leaned across the bed and kissed her cheek, "Sleep well my wee flame." Then he looked at me for a moment weighing his words, "Hermione, Arianna is my youngest child and my favorite I expect you to take excellent care of her in my absence she cannot afford to become sick like this again. Please don't ignore your heart or your emotions to the point that they become a detriment to you both because while my child may find your stubbornness endearing in this matter I do not." I blanched, "Yes, of…of course." Then he looked at her with a very serious expression, "You are not to leave this bed beyond necessity for the next three days. Do you understand me Arianna Agnes Demetrius?" Arianna grinned sheepishly at him, "Yes Da, I wouldn't think of it." Finally he left just as he had come in a tower of flame. I looked over at Arianna she was ghostly pale, "Your father is very…." She answered for me, "Frightening, intimidating, and rather over protective." She sighed as she leaned back, "Yes I know." I quirked an eyebrow thinking back to what her father had just said, "Your middle name is Agnes?" She groaned when I giggled, "Caught that did you? It's my Gran's first name but she is likely to hex your bollocks off if you call her by it." I smiled, "Good to know." She looked at me in surprise then smiled slyly at me, "Why would that be, unless of course you plan on meeting my Gran in the near future?" I sighed and ran a hand through my hair for the thousandth time that evening. "Arianna I…I need to ask you something but before I do I want to make sure I'm right about the answer." She smiled at me taking my hand in hers as she began to rub small circles just below my thumb waiting for me to continue. I took a deep breath before continuing enjoying the little shocks of pleasure I felt across my skin at her touch. "Is your password from the start of term still the same?" "Yes." "When you told me that all you needed me to do was just listen, where you asking me to just listen to my heart?" "Yes." "Is my being angry at you part of the reason you got sick?" She gave my hand a squeeze her eyes saddened as she answered just above a whisper, "Yes." I was so nervous by now that I was shaking as I prepared to ask the final question, "Then Arianna Agnes Demetrius am I your soul mate?" Her eyes brightened as her hair flared and then settled around her shoulders. Then she scowled at me? "First let me say that you Hermione Jean Granger are the most exasperatingly oblivious woman I have ever had the pleasure of knowing." She smiled at me lovingly, "Nonetheless…Yes you Hermione are my soul mate." I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. She chuckled, "So you finally put the pieces together then? No offence but I thought you would figure it out sooner." I rolled my eyes at her as I laughed, "I was right you are totally mental." She mock glared at me, "As that may be would you please be so kind as to pour me a glass of dragon juice I'm getting thirsty again?" I looked at her confused, "Dragon juice?" She pointed to the pitcher next her bed, "Oh, sure." I poured her a glass and handed it to her watching her drink. When she was done she set the glass back on the bedside table. She looked at me then blushed as she began to play with my hand. I smirked at her nervousness, "What?" "Is there anything else you would like to tell me? If…if you're ready to I mean." I blushed looking down at our now interlaced hands, I knew what she meant but could I say it? I looked back up at her our eyes meeting the overwhelming love I felt as I drowned in her liquid gold orbs took my breath away as I barely heard myself say, "I love you." A single tear slid down her face as she cupped my cheek, "I love you Hermione more than you could ever know and I can't thank you enough for finally trusting me with your heart." I felt at peace as we gazed into each other's eyes letting the sense of completeness wash over us my mind finally surrendering to my heart. I held her hand to my face and kissed the inside of her wrist tenderly watching her reaction. She sighed happily then made the world's cutest pouty face. I chuckled, "Something bothering you love?" She nodded her head, "I really want to kiss you right now but moving is rather painful at the moment." I smirked at her with a mischievous glint in my eyes, "I think I can remedy that problem easily enough." I leaned forward as I let my hand wander down her arm her fingers running through my hair my other hand cupping her cheek bringing her lips closer to mine. When our lips met the kiss was soft sending a current of warmth through my body then it deepened I wanted more as I asked for entrance running my tongue along her lower lip. She opened her mouth and her tongue came out to greet mine pulling it into her own she sucked gently cherishing the underside of my tongue with reverence as a low deep purr erupted from her throat then she whimpered and I pulled back looking at her in concern we were both breathing heavily. "Sorry but apparently this particular activity will have to wait until my lungs have had more time to heal." I put my forehead to hers as I chuckled. She smiled then blushed, "Would you…would you sleep with me tonight?" I kissed her forehead, "I suppose that is really the only option otherwise I would have to sleep on the couch." She smirked at me as I eyed her in question, "To be honest I probably should make you sleep on the couch but as Da said I find your stubbornness rather endearing even to my own detriment it would seem. Beside I would really rather fall asleep in your arms anyways I've never done sick very well. Did you get a night gown while I was sleeping?" I blushed, "No I didn't." She yawned then hissed, "Merlin that smarts." I looked at her my eyes full of worry and apology as I saw the pain etched in her features, "Is there really nothing that can be done for the pain?" She shook her head, "Unfortunately no, potions can only give me a few moments reprieve and that is almost worse than just dealing with the pain but most of it will be gone by tomorrow evening I just need some sleep to give my body the downtime to do the larger portion of the healing." She eyed me for a moment and my body flushed under her gaze. The things she could do to me with just one look sent my head reeling, "I don't think any of my pajama bottoms will fit you but the tops should fit fine." I looked at her skeptically, "If by tops you mean something like what you're wearing I doubt it." "Mmmmm, is that so well Hermione dearest it is either that or your underwear and while I would no doubt thoroughly enjoy sleeping next to you in the latter at least the other will give you some semblance of decency and be some slight measure against my raging hormones. You will find what you are looking for in the top right hand drawer of my dresser it is red with gold lace and should cover everything well enough." I gaped at her as she giggled lightly then rolled my eyes as I got up to retrieve the said garment. I pulled it out feeling the cool smoothness of the material in my hands appreciating the intricate lace. I had often thought of buying such a garment but had never had the courage to walk into the store and purchase something like the delicate piece of lingerie I was about to wear. It would as Arianna said cover everything yet I had no doubt it would leave little to the imagination. I blushed profusely at the thought as I shut the drawer and preceded to the bathroom her eyes following me from the bed.

* * *

I watched her as she pulled the undergarment from the drawer and appreciated it carefully with her hands. I followed her with my eyes as Hermione walked shyly to the bathroom and closed the door softly behind her. My heart was light as I processed all that had happened and chuckled to myself at the highly dramatic climax to the stalemate of the previous situation. I was happy that she had finally figured it out and seemed willing to accept our bond for what it was, letting her heart take the lead. It seemed almost surreal that only a moment ago she had whispered the three words I had longed to hear since the first evening I had met her. Now she was in my bathroom putting on my pajamas and going to sleep with me in my bed. I am absolutely ecstatic and would be squealing for joy if I wasn't so utterly exhausted and unable to do much more than the happy dance in my head. When she emerged from the bathroom my breath congealed in my throat as I watched the firelight dance across the silk and lace creation that hugged her form. Her body was lean and toned and I glimpsed a few scars here and there. Her skin flushed as she acknowledged my lust filled gaze, I simply couldn't take my eyes off her. Hermione ran a nervous hand through her beautiful curly brown locks before padding quickly over to the other side of the bed. I smiled at her reassuringly, "Hermione you're beautiful." Her cheeks reddened further as I carefully turned on my side pulling the covers towards me so she could climb in. She got in and pulled the covers over herself obscuring my view of her awe inspiring features. I chuckled, "Honestly Hermione there is no need for you to be so self-conscious. If it will make you feel better I promise to behave myself." She grinned at me then slowly and tenderly curled around me molding her body to mine. I sighed contentedly as I put my arms around her hugging her to me putting my nose to her hair as I breathed in her scent, "Mmmmmm, you know I've wanted to hold you like this for months." Hermione giggled, "Hmmm, is that so? I must admit you make me feel so safe." I smiled into her hair running my hand up her arm and over her shoulder caressing her neck as I ran my thumb along her jaw, "Good." She pulled herself further into me her head resting on my shoulder as she lightly kissed and nuzzled my neck. I whimpered, "Hermione my love there are limits to my self control." She chuckled as she ran her hand up and down my waist, "Then perhaps you should try going to sleep for both our sakes." I closed my eyes and kissed her forehead putting my arms around her and holding her to me as I smiled happily and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Well there you have it readers they finally said those three magical words. Now the question is… What happens next? **


	12. Chapter 12

I do not in any way, shape, fashion, or form own or have any rights to the world or characters which are the machinations of J. K. Rowling. I did however create the OC in this story and would appreciate that all my fellow writers respect this fact.

**Chapter 12**

I woke up the next morning before Arianna and just lay there next to her as I watched her sleep the morning light making her skin glow. Every breath was slow and even, I basked in the sunlight and the warmth and security of being held in her arms. After some time my mind began to think and analyze the young woman beside me.

With the morning came the reality of our situation it refused to be forgotten and intruded upon the comforting stillness. Even though I now understood my feelings for her, she was my student and I was her professor, and of course there was our 6 year age difference to consider. How was I to explain our relationship to my friends and family? What would McGonagall think? Better yet how would she react to our somewhat unusual situation?

I tensed as my mind began to wander through the possible reactions that my friends and family were sure to have as well as several possible scenarios none of which seemed to have positive outcomes. I snuggled back into Arianna's shoulder in an attempt to regain the comfort my thoughts had cost me.

I felt Hermione tense and began to wake. Through our bond I felt Hermione's anxiety and knew what had caused it. I was still exhausted but I could feel my body had begun the healing process in earnest and I sensed that my lungs were nearly whole again, with her by my side I could finally breathe freely for the first time in months.

I yawned and stretched working as many of the kinks out of my aching muscles as I could in the process. "Mmmmm, you know love thinking this early should be illegal." I wrapped my arms tightly around her giving her as much comfort and encouragement as I could. She sighed looking at the clock on the mantel then chuckled, "It's already eleven Arianna, this is not early." I giggled, "For you perhaps not but I have never been a morning person."

I ran the tip of my nose along the side of Hermione's face taking in her wonderful scent then leaned my forehead against hers and looked her in the eyes. "Hermione I am well aware that you are my professor and I am well aware of our age difference but in the grand scheme of things these problems are nothing in comparison to what you have already faced. The mind can be very cruel to the heart when it believes that you are veering from the proper course and will often times show us the worst possibilities causing the heart immense anxiety but it, like you, will soon come to realize that the course of your life has simply changed direction."

I smiled at her tenderly and kissed her lips softly, "I have already told my family and my friends have always known my preference. As far as McGonagall is concerned I have no doubt she will soon come to check and see how we are both doing and I'm fairly certain my Gran has enlightened her to our situation, Gran would never allow anything to come between me and my happiness. I'm sure we will be able to come to a reasonable compromise and your friends love you Hermione. How could they not? You have been with them through things which few would ever wish to experience much less imagine, once they see how happy you are they will be happy for you."

I fell silent and watched her reaction. She smiled at me but I could see the pain in her eyes, "I wish I could be so certain." I leaned in and kissed her, it was a slow gentle kiss. I pulled back looking at her once more, "Hermione I love you with everything that I am and we will take this one step at a time." I chuckled, "However I do believe you should go take a shower in your room and find something more suitable to wear I doubt McGonagall will be as willing to make a compromise concerning our situation with you lying in my bed, in one of my night gowns." She blushed furiously and tucked herself further into my shoulder, "Your incorrigible Arianna." I laughed then ran my hand down her back and rested it on her hip, "My Dear Hermione you are stunning and I simply cannot help myself."

She bit lightly into the skin where my neck and shoulder met. I tightened my grip on her hip as I took a sharp intake of breathe, "By Merlin Hermione you'll be the death of me." She chuckled deviously into my ear, "Is that so? Hmmmm, is it really that easy?" I whimpered and bit my lip when my muscles tensed in a bid to restrain myself, "For you, yes, it will always be that easy." I looked down at her and smirked at the playful glint in her eyes.

She cupped my cheek in her hand; I leaned into the touch as sparks of energy tingled across my skin. Her brow furrowed in thought, "Will it really be okay for me to leave you by yourself while I go shower and change?" I released a slow breathe, "As much as I don't want you to yes, it will be fine, I am healed enough to sit up on my own without much trouble." Hermione sighed then nodded. I released her as she rolled to the side of the bed and sat up.

She came around to my side of the bed and helped to prop me up with pillows. Hermione refilled my glass and handed it to me. I gratefully drank the cool liquid then sat the empty glass on the bedside table. I took her hand in mine and brought it to my lips as I watched the sun play across her skin and hair bringing out the golden highlights in her chocolate tresses. A huge goofy grin spread across my face, "I think I could learn to like mornings."

Hermione rolled her eyes and squeezed my hand, "That Arianna Demetrius was just plain cheesy." I laughed, "Cheesy but true Hermione, cheesy but true." She leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips then got up and retrieved her robes from the back of the sofa as she headed to the bathroom to change.

* * *

When I entered the bathroom I couldn't help but wonder at how Arianna had known what I had been thinking, it really didn't surprise me that she knew how I felt but she knew exactly what I was worrying about. As I began to change I realized that she had said exactly what I had needed to hear even if I still felt unsure about everything except for how I felt about her. I smiled to myself I would have to ask her about that when I got back there was still a lot she needed to explain though I'm sure it has something to do with what the book had said about the magical bond that formed between the half-elemental and their soul mate.

I walked back out into the bedroom negligee in hand and looked at Arianna, she smiled at me warmly. "You can throw it in the pile by the bed." I rolled my eyes and tossed it on the pile. *teenagers* "You know they have this wonderful muggle invention known as a hamper where you can keep your dirty clothes until they need to be cleaned." Arianna laughed, "I went to an American magic school for 5 years so yes Miss Smarty Pants I know what a hamper is and I even have one… I just wasn't feeling myself this past week. Besides it's not like I have a roommate."

I quirked an eyebrow, "What does you going to an American magic school have to do with anything and… I'm sorry." She smiled at me sadly, "It's okay, most of my friends at the Institute had muggle friends they don't really separate wizarding society in the Americas, it is considered as a subculture that just isn't discussed openly. I'll have to show you all the muggle tech that my friends and I magically altered I'm sure you would be interested in the spellwork used to make the alterations."

I grinned at Arianna, "It would seem we have a lot to discuss and I might as well take advantage of having a captive audience." She looked at me sheepishly and ran her fingers through her flaming locks. Then she pouted and crossed her arms, "Well if you put it that way maybe I should work on catching up on my sleep."

I stood there and glared at Arianna my hands on my hips, "Ohhh no you don't Arianna Agnes Demetrius! You will not continue to hide things from me especially when I am just starting to understand what it means to be in love with you." Her eyebrows rose and she met my gaze matching me glare for glare, "First Hermione Jane Granger while you are one of the few beings on this planet that I will allow to get away with using my middle name I would not suggest it because I hate it nearly as much as my Gran does. Second it is not that I was hiding things from you but simply that you had yet to understand your feelings for me and I was afraid that if I told you too much you would lose sight of what I was trying to get you to realize. Third kindly remember that said captive audience will only be so for a few more days and make no mistake I am my father's daughter which means that I was born with skills that could make George and Fred Weasley look like amateurs." Once she was finished she hmphed, crossed her arms, straightened her back, and lowered one eyebrow leaving the other quirked.

When I looked at her expression of determination I clamped a hand over my mouth and doubled over in laughter. I mean really it was just absolutely adorable. Once I had calmed from my fit of hysterics she merely looked at me and rolled her eyes, "I am sooooo glad I amuse you but as it stands it is already 11:30 and while I agree we do have quite a bit to discuss the sooner you take your shower, change, and get back the sooner we can begin to discuss it."

I nodded then smirked and sauntered over to her side of the bed enjoying how easy it was to get a reaction out of her; by the time I reached the bed her eyes were glazed and she whimpered when I sat next to her. I ran my hand up the column of her neck then ran my thumb along her jaw line as I leaned in and pulled her towards me. When our lips met I passed my tongue over her bottom lip then sucked it into my mouth and bit it gently. Arianna wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me into her lap and I felt a low rumbling purr in her chest before it left her throat as it did she slipped her tongue into my mouth pulling mine along with it, as she sucked and caressed it a searing white heat ran down my spine. I pulled back and gasped she looked at me eyes full of lust, panting heavily, "Her…Hermione." She groaned, leaned back, and closed her eyes relaxing her hold on me reluctantly. "I need another glass of juice please and seriously no more of that until I'm better. My head is swimming!"

I chuckled and kissed Arianna on the forehead before getting up and pouring another glass of juice. I handed it to her and grinned, "I'll be back before you know it but not before you promise me not to move from this bed without me here." Arianna laughed, "Hermione I literally cannot move from this bed unless it is to use the bathroom or get some juice there was a reason my father made his parting comment an order and not a request. If I tried to do anything else I would end up right back in bed no matter how many times I attempted to do otherwise."

Looking at her disbelievingly I sighed and walked to the bookcase which served as the secret exit and stopped, "Ummmm which book do I pull?" I heard Arianna giggle, "It's Hogwarts A History." I smiled and pulled the book in question.

**Okay so it has been a while and well let's just say September was the month from Hell. It took me most of October to recover but anyways I know this is a short chapter what is important is that I made the requested changes. Let me know what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

I do not in any way, shape, fashion, or form own or have any rights to the world or characters which are the machinations of J. K. Rowling. I did however create the OC in this story and would appreciate that all my fellow writers respect this fact. **The contents of this chapter is the reason why this story was rated M. If that is a concern for you then you may not feel comfortable reading the rest of this fanfiction.**

**Chapter 13**

When Hermione left my room it began to feel empty, as if she had taken a part of me with her, which meant our bond was much further along than I thought. I sighed as I heard a knock at my bedroom door.

"Come in." "How are you feeling today Miss Demetrius?" I smiled, "I am feeling much better Headmistress thank you for asking." McGonagall nodded her head in response then accio'd a chair to the side of the bed and sat down.

Then she looked around in confusion for a moment, "Where is Professor Granger?" "I told her it would be fine for her to go take a shower and grab a change of clothes. She has been through a lot in the past several hours and I felt she could use some time to herself." She smiled warmly at me then an expression of worry crossed her face. "Are you certain that was a good idea?" I smiled at her in apology, "I know my Da can be frightening and overprotective but really he means well. It will be fine provided I don't get worse and as you can see I am getting better."

McGonagall nodded her head in understanding, "He cares deeply for you." "Every father is allowed a favorite." We sat together in silence as she gathered her thoughts.

"Your Grandmother has informed me of your bond with Professor Granger and judging by your Father's response to Hermione and his request that she be the one to care for you in your current condition I simply cannot ignore the obvious." She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose taking in a deep breath then she looked at me with a very stern expression.

"This sort of relationship is not typically allowed but considering the circumstances I believe I have no other choice but to allow it, however there will be conditions Miss Demetrius." I nodded then took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I leaned back against the headboard, "I expected as much and I will do my best to meet your conditions though I do have a few of my own."

When I opened my eyes once more McGonagall was quietly studying me… "You and Hermione both are exceptionally gifted young witches and I believe well matched to one another but please keep in mind Miss Demetrius that that young woman is like a daughter to me and already she has been through far too much for one her age." She left the threat to hang in the air causing the tension in the room to skyrocket.

I respected Headmistress McGonagall for her maternal concern, really I did, but Hermione was MY soul mate. My hair flared and swirled, my eyes glowed, and the fire place roared. "While I appreciate your concern Headmistress it is most unnecessary, I would Never, EVER do anything to harm Hermione in ANY way. She is my heart, my soul, my everything, and to my kind the bond we share with our soul mate is sacred. I would not treat her with anything but the utmost care and respect."

By the time I had finished my tirade McGonagall looked completely taken aback. As I began calming down and McGonagall began to recover she gave me a sly smirk and I could see the gleam of mischief in her eyes when I pinned her with a questioning glare.

"Forgive me dear child, I wanted to be certain that I was not misjudging the situation." I leaned back and sighed in frustration, "By Merlin! You're nearly as bad as Gran. Honestly! Is it so much to ask that you wait until I am fully recovered before you begin testing the limits of my nonexistent patience, emotional outbursts are not good for my health at the moment nor yours I might add. Did you at least fire proof yourself before coming in?"

McGonagall raised an eyebrow and fixed me with a cautionary stare, "Careful young lady kindly remember to whom you are speaking." I blushed and shifted my gaze to the window. She chuckled, "I may not be as young as I once was but I am certainly not senile." I turned to look at her and gave her a cheeky grin, "Good because I would hate to have to express my worry to Gran that my Headmistress aka her best friend has gone round the bend."

She rolled her eyes at me and I laughed. "So what conditions do you have in mind?"

* * *

When I left Arianna's room the feelings of protection and warmth I felt while I was with her remained. It was odd; it was like she was standing right there next to me when I knew she wasn't.

By the time I reached my rooms my mind was in a whir working furiously to catch up on the events of the past several hours.

First and foremost I had realized my love for Arianna and hers for me. Secondly I needed a more complete explanation of how the bond formed and worked. Finally there was the discussion to be had with Minerva concerning our rather unconventional relationship.

Suddenly I felt a flash of anger and then just as suddenly it began to ebb away. Where did that…? Then it clicked, it had come from Arianna she was angry and I had felt it through our bond.

I wondered if I should return to her room to see what had upset her but something told me not to worry that she was fine. I marveled at how quickly the anger had come and gone, yet I had felt it as if it was my own.

I walked into my room, set out a change of clothes, and prepared a small overnight bag before getting into the shower. As the warm spray glided over my body I relaxed. Was that what it felt like when she was angry? It had been a short burst of anger but it had been intense like a small ball of fire that curled and spun in my chest.

I wanted to understand what this was and how completely it would affect me because if I was honest with myself it was frightening. How much of me was being shared with her through the bond and how much of her would come through? At the same time it was fascinating I wasn't even aware that it had formed but I felt it like an invisible tether that tied me to her and according to what I had read it would only get stronger with time.

Then as I let my mind begin to wander I started to think about how well I had slept last night, it had been the best sleep I had had in ages, more to the point it had been peaceful and devoid of nightmares. She felt like a body sized pillow of warmth and the feeling of her arms holding me to her as she slept was indescribable. She seemed to have slept just as peacefully, I had only felt her move once or twice during the night.

I washed my hair with my favorite vanilla scented shampoo then rinsed it out and left my conditioner in to set until I had finished with my shower. I picked up the bar of cinnamon soap and lathered the exfoliating poof. I loved how it tingled removing the dirt and dead skin from my body leaving every inch of skin it touched clean and smooth.

As I rinsed my body, the warm water flowing over my newly scoured skin, I remembered what it had felt like to kiss her before coming to my room. The kiss overwhelmed my senses as it had sizzled its way down my spine ending in a flash of heat which had ignited something inside of me it was like nothing I had ever experienced.

I can still feel her lips on mine and her wonderful tongue, just the thought of that kiss made my insides melt, adding kindling to the fire. I felt the warmth of that kiss bloom once again in my abdomen as it traveled further south causing my lower lips to flood with excitement and need. I let out a low moan as I slowly smoothed my hand along the plane of my stomach down past the curls into scorching wet heat. I ran my fingers lightly down then back up again until I reached that lovely little bundle of nerves that sent my head reeling.

I massaged it in short, hard, circles until I came, my entire body shaking from a tsunami sized climax. It was hard for me to believe how badly I wanted her and as I was drying off from my shower I wondered how much of what I had just done she had experienced through our bond. I blushed at the thought. Then I smirked it would be terribly entertaining to see her reaction if she had felt it. The power I seemed to have, to affect her so strongly, was intoxicating.

I quickly got dressed, grabbed my overnight bag, and began heading back to Arianna's room.

* * *

"I would like to wait until Hermione returns before we begin to discuss the conditions and my concerns on how your relationship will affect you both outside of this room. I am not in the habit of repeating myself." I nodded, "I agree, I think that would be best just to make sure everyone is on the same page." The room grew uncomfortably silent and after about five minutes or so I began to squirm. I didn't need to go to the bathroom and I didn't want any more dragon juice at the moment, though my appetite was piqued I wasn't ravenous. I looked at Headmistress McGonagall for a moment then let out a frustrated puff of air.

Just as I was about to speak someone hurriedly knocked on the door. I looked at it in confusion then shrugged, "Come in." One of the newer professors whose name I didn't know rushed in looking upset and quite disheveled. McGonagall quickly rose from her seat, "Is there a problem Ms. Cardiff?" She nodded her head vehemently as she attempted to catch her breath. McGonagall turned to me, "We will continue this conversation later Ms. Demetrius." I nodded as they rushed out the door closing it soundly behind them. I quirked an eyebrow, "What in Bloody Hell was that all about?" I shrugged, ah well, at least I was no longer having to sit through the excruciating silence or a dull half-arsed attempt at conversation.

It had been about thirty minutes since Hermione had left my room and I was curious as to what she was doing. I leaned back against the headboard and closed my eyes. I reached for the thread that bonded us together and I was surprised to find that it was such a substantial connection but it was always difficult to judge how a bond would progress and at what pace though if I had to guess it was mostly due to all we had been through in the past few weeks.

Of course I had been taught how to use the bond to sense the needs and desires of my soulmate. As I reached through the bond I could feel how relaxed Hermione was and I was aware that she was in the shower. It was amazing for me to experience Hermione's emotions they were definitely different from my own, they were calmer and less intense. I noticed my own body responding as my muscles began to relax as if I were the one in the shower instead of Hermione.

Her thoughts were so beautiful and much more ordered than mine I was happy that she had slept peacefully and that she had enjoyed having me hold her in my arms nearly as much as I had enjoyed holding her. Then as she washed her body I noticed how much she liked the tingle and sense of cleanliness that the scrubber provided. I chuckled; I could see why she took such pleasure in it as the sensation traveled across my skin.

Then when she remembered the kiss we had shared before she left my room I was quite smug about the intensity with which she had experienced it. I was extraordinarily pleased with myself to say the least. When her mind started to relive the event I knew what was coming and I was thankful that McGonagall had been called away on an emergency. Because even if I hadn't been tuned into the bond there would still have been residual effects from the actions Hermione was taking to alleviate the sexual tension quickly building inside her.

When she slowly slid her hand down her taut stomach I let out a low growl as my entire body flushed with heat. I was totally unprepared for the rush of sensation which assaulted and overwhelmed me. I was wet and panting by the time her hand reached its destination as my own followed a similar path. I mirrored her actions as they played out in my mind moaning loudly at the bright, searing flashes of emotion that accompanied them.

The energy and intensity of Hermione's orgasm surged through our bond and laid me out like an ogre's club. It crashed through me as I screamed her name. Every muscle in my body tensed then relaxed completely, effectively turning me into a whimpering puddle of heated flesh and charred nerve endings. Thank the Gods for silencing spells.

As I was coming down from what was one of the most satisfying masturbatory experiences of my life her curiosity of what my own reaction would be and the thrill she felt at being able to illicit such strong responses in me was the final blow. I knew she was on her way back to my room and I was going to indulge that unquenchable curiosity of hers. I was more than willing to show her just what her love and her desire did to me. Through our bond I sent the message, "Be careful what you wish for."

* * *

Just before I reached the secret entrance to Arianna's room I received a message through our bond. I was nervous about proceeding but there had been no animosity in the tone with which the statement had been made.

As I entered her bedroom I was hit by a wave of warmth, when I finally had the courage to look on the bed at Arianna… Her eyes bore into me with a staggering intensity pinning me in place; her hair was bright and seemed to be moving in slow motion, her desire filled me fanning mere kindling into a raging inferno.

It became hard to breathe and then she spoke with a deliciously seductive smirk on her beautiful face. "Hermione my love this is what it feels like every time you kiss me. I pull back out of my own wish not to rush you into something you don't seem ready for but please keep in mind I really do have limits. There is a great deal of what you experience that is transmitted through our connection to one another especially situations which stir an intense emotional response." She looked at me pointedly after she had finished speaking.

Then she slowly relaxed, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. I took in a large gulp of air as I broke out into a cold sweat my body calming down, the room seeming to heave a sympathetic sigh of relief right along with me. I now fully realized the power I had in our relationship and at the same time just how right she was, I wasn't ready to experience the full extent of hers.

However something inside of me answered her it was faint, a roaring whisper, but it answered her none the less. When she opened her eyes and looked at me she was smiling weakly.

* * *

I heaved a long sigh as I looked at Hermione pleadingly; I really hoped I hadn't scared her. "Please forgive me my love. My intention was not to frighten but to inform. I needed you to understand the extent or your power in our relationship and that I have chosen to shield you from mine until you are ready to acknowledge that part of myself in you. However until then… it is not that I wish you to stop such pleasurable physical activities merely that you be conscious of how they affect me."

I giggled at Hermione who was doing a rather impressive impersonation of a tomato. Then quickly regaining her composure, with that adorably determined expression on her face, she marched over to the side of the bed, grabbed a pillow, and climb onto the bed. My face didn't even have time to fully form a look of nervous concern before being pummeled by said pillow.

I shrieked then grabbed Hermione by the waist and wrenched the pillow from her hands sending it to the floor by the bed with a solid thud. I pulled her into me, buried my face in her shoulder, and started laughing. "Arianna! That is not funny. What the bloody hell are you laughing at?"

After managing to pull myself together I finally looked at Hermione with a genuine smile. She was looking at me as if I had grown a second head. I snorted, "Yes, Hermione that was funny. Your face was simply priceless." I giggled, "Angry determination looks quite adorable on you really."

She rolled her eyes at me, "You Arianna Demetrius are insufferable and completely mental." I chuckled, "You have been rather slow of late my dear Hermione. Did it honestly take you this long to figure that out?" Hermione crossed her arms then hmphed at me. "Completely and entirely… utterly frustrating." I raised both my eyebrows at her, "Am I? Is that so?" I gave her my best Cheshire cat grin tightening my grip on her waist. I licked from her collarbone to just below her ear then nipped the skin lightly before kissing my way back down again.

One of Hermione's hands slipped into my hair as she let out a low, deep moan. I positively purred in response, "Mmmmm, Today my love it is you who have won the prize for most utterly frustrating. Though I have to admit I wouldn't give up that experience for all the money in the world. It was absolutely breathtaking."

She whimpered as a deep blush spread from her cheeks to her chest. "How… how much did you?" When our eyes connected I could see the barely contained desire in Hermione's beautiful brown orbs. "I saw and felt everything. You were honestly magnificent." I pulled her into a kiss which deepened instantly. When we pulled apart panting, love and contentment were floating in my eyes as I stared into twin pools of espresso. "You Miss Demetrius have quite a bit of explaining to do."

I chuckled as I snuggled into Hermione, "Mmmm yes I suppose I do. Where would you like to start?"

**Okay so I know it has been a while since I last updated and I apologize for taking so long however life has been rather hectic with Holidays and other insanity. I hope you liked this chapter. This is my first time really writing a scene with intimacy of this kind let me know what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

I do not in any way, shape, fashion, or form own or have any rights to the world or characters which are the machinations of J. K. Rowling. I did however create the OC in this story and would appreciate that all my fellow writers respect this fact.

**Chapter 14**

Hermione rolled her eyes at me once more, "Hmm how about we start with how the bond will affect us both smarty pants." I let out a heavy sigh then chuckled, "I suppose it would be pointless to ask if you would prefer the annotated version?" Hermione gave me The Look and said my name in a warning tone, "Arianna…"

I exhaled a slow deep breath and tucked my head between her neck and shoulder. I wanted Hermione to understand that it wasn't that I was trying to keep her in the dark but that it was really difficult for me to admit how deep the bond went. I was afraid it would overwhelm her and cause her to distance herself from me. However I know that with Hermione I can't hold back.

I closed my eyes, rested my forehead against her shoulder and began, "The bond we share is not your typical soulmate bond it doesn't just connect our souls or our magical cores it connects all that we are to the other. It connects my body to your body, my mind to your mind, my soul to your soul, and my magical core to your magical core. That is why when the bond has completed itself there will be distinct aspects of each of us in the other."

I slowly opened my eyes and breathed in her scent as I allowed what I had said to sink in. I willed myself to stay as still and calm as I could.

* * *

I was a little miffed that Arianna had even jokingly suggested giving me the annotated version however I waited patiently for her to begin speaking. As I waited I began to notice the changes in her behavior and how her feelings seemed to shift from slightly nervous at first to almost panicked and afraid. What was she afraid of?

I felt her rest her forehead on my shoulder and I listened to her intently as she spoke. When she had finished speaking I took it to mean that she was waiting to see how I would react to what she had said. I was intrigued to say the least as to what this could mean, as to how these changes would occur and what would change as the bond progressed.

I could feel the tension in her body as she waited. "What exactly does that mean Arianna?" She nuzzled my neck before responding, "We will be able to speak to each other mind to mind. I will feel your emotions as if I were the one feeling them and vice versa. I will always be able to find you no matter where you are to the point that I will be able to apparate to where you are without ever having been there myself. Your magical abilities will grow and expand to the point where you may even be able to control creatures of fire as I do and I may be able to do things that you specialize in that I have never had training in."

She took in a steadying breathe before continuing, "Also once I have…survived my trial and undergone my final transformation I will no longer age and neither will you." She paused momentarily, "There are other things as well but I'm not certain how the bond will progress so I can't completely be sure what other possible changes will occur but those will be the most noticeable ones."

"We will no longer age?" I looked at her questioningly, truly shocked by the revelation, though I should have guessed her reaction to my state of shock. Arianna's face became a mask of pain as she attempted to push away from me almost in tears.

* * *

After her initial reaction and the following explanation I was fine until I felt her sense of shock set in through the bond. The ensuing question sent my already panicked state into overdrive. I was almost in tears at the thought of this being the one thing that could possible break a relationship that had barely had the chance to begin.

I tried to push away from Hermione and turn myself over into a little ball so she couldn't see me cry but she held me to her and refused to let me go. I didn't have the strength to resist her so I stopped struggling, simply going limp in her arms. Hermione gazed at me for a moment gauging whether or not she could loosen her hold on me. Then she pulled me into her, her body flush against mine and I wept then gasped as pain began to radiate from my chest.

I felt her worry as my entire body tensed from the pain and did my best to calm down as she began to stroke my hair and rub my back in soothing circles.

* * *

I wasn't expecting the reaction she had when I had asked the question. After trying to push away from me to no avail and even in her weakened state holding her to me was no small feat, she finally went limp in my arms. I gazed at her for a moment I didn't think she would try pulling away again but I wanted to be sure. I pulled her flush against me in hopes that it would relieve her panic.

Arianna started crying and then her whole body tensed seizing up in pain due to the wracking sobs in the aftermath of her tears. I instantly began to worry that her already overtaxed lungs might stop working so I began running my hands through her hair and rubbing her back in an attempt to calm her down.

After a while when she seemed to have settled I kissed her forehead, "I'm not going anywhere but I need you to help me understand what we will both be going through as the bond progresses because there is little to no research available for me to find the answers that I need."

"I'm…sorry, I'm sorry, I just…," Arianna let out a heavy sigh. "Could you help me sit up and I need some more dragon juice." I helped her into a sitting position; she flinched then let out a low hiss as she settled. I handed her a glass of juice and waited for her to finish drinking before I sat it back on her bedside table.

* * *

As I adjusted the pain seemed to subside to a manageable degree. "I'm sorry I panicked, I'm just worried, terrified actually that what I'm telling you will be too much. You've only just realized how you feel for me." I took Hermione's hand in mine and started to draw random patterns in her palm with my finger. "It was a lot even for me when I learned how much of myself I would be sharing with someone it unnerved me to say the least. However, back to the question at hand, the typical term of service for an elemental knight is 150 years so of course aging for either of us would be problematic."

Hermione laid her head on my shoulder as she thought. I rested my cheek on her head as I entwined our fingers and relaxed as best I could. I smirked, at least she wasn't yelling at me. "Why one hundred and fifty years?" I chuckled and squeezed her hand, "I have no idea though he does require time to find replacements for us once we retire." "Hmmm, is that so, so what happens when you retire?"

I took a deep inhale of her scent, "If we manage to survive 150 years of service we are given the option to continue aging and live out our lives however we see fit." I closed my eyes and listened to her thoughts as I waited for her to ask the next question. It was honestly beautiful to behold how she managed to make order out of the chaos in her mind and when she had finally decided on the question she wished to ask, I answered her before she could say it aloud.

"It is problematic because what I will be doing for my father will require my body to be in pique condition at all times. The job we do for him is kind of like being an Auror but with worldwide jurisdiction. A younger body heals faster, responds more quickly, and we won't suffer the mental degeneration that comes with age. As far as you are concerned by allowing our mates to stop aging with us saves us from having to watch them age and eventually die long before our term of service is up. In essence we don't have to suffer the possible emotional and mental breakdown that would be caused by watching our mates slowly age and die long before we do."

I stroked Hermione's hair letting her process all that had been said and what it meant.

* * *

There was a lot to think about but I didn't think this was a decision to be made so much as one that was meant to be accepted. It seemed almost unfair to have the one you were meant to love for the rest of your life, however long that may be, chosen for you by fate but at the same time it felt like the greatest gift that fate itself could give.

I let myself relax into Arianna's arms and simply enjoyed the sensation of her fingers running through my hair. I focused on feeling the situation and realized how at home I felt as I wrapped my arm around her waist and snuggled closer. I felt her smile into my hair as she kissed the top of my head.

There was one last question I had to ask and I didn't think she was going to like it but I needed to know. "What would happen to you if I were to deny the bond?" Arianna flinched and stopped stroking my hair but didn't try to push me away like before. She let out a slow deep breathe, "The bond has already begun in earnest and as it is I will no longer be able to sleep without you at night until the bond is complete. Though in some ways it is a third of the way if not almost half way there and while we are bonded mentally and almost completely emotionally the physical element will not be completed until we… well until we give ourselves to each other physically without reservation and then is when our magical cores will seal the bond."

I rose up on an elbow and eyed Arianna, "Okay so you won't be able to sleep without me next to you?" She nodded her head in the affirmative. "Drop the other shoe Arianna." She looked at me pleadingly then closed her eyes and continued when I didn't relent, "If you were to refuse the bond and… me due to lack of sleep I wouldn't be able to leave this room because my emotions would be too unstable and due to the feelings of rejection and lack of sleep I would go insane and then die though it would take me seven days as opposed to the typical four."

I blinked in shock then watched her as she cautiously opened one eye before slowly opening the other. I sighed heavily then shoved my face into her shoulder. "Owww! Hermione?" She began stroking my hair again, "I love you, and I'm sorry, I know this is a lot to take in." I looked up at the despair in her tone and saw the sadness in her beautiful green eyes as she did her best to smile at me. She gently took my face in her hands, "Just… please I need you."

It was in that moment that I knew I could never deny her because she had offered me everything that she was with that one statement and even though I wasn't ready to take all that she offered I would be with time and I knew she would wait. I was home.

I smirked at her no doubt a devious glint in my eyes, "So exactly how do you expect we explain the fact that we have to sleep in the same bed to the Headmistress because I can't imagine she is going to take that very well?" A smile lit her face banishing the sadness, "I haven't the foggiest." Then she kissed me her mouth taking possession of mine with a searing heat and passion that reached the tips of my toes, her tongue as nimble and agile as a cat. She hummed and I moaned in response.

**Well ladies and gentlemen my apologies for how long it has taken me to post again however life has just totally sucked as of late. Anyways as always reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

I do not in any way, shape, fashion, or form own or have any rights to the world or characters which are the machinations of J. K. Rowling. I did however create the OC in this story and would appreciate that all my fellow writers respect this fact.

**Chapter 15**

When we came up for air I began to wonder why Minerva had not come round yet I had expected her to arrive much sooner. Without having to voice my worry Arianna answered me, "She arrived when you were in the shower and wanted to wait until you came back to discuss her concerns with our relationship, but something came up and she had to leave before you got back." I was honestly going to have to get used to her answering my questions without having spoken them aloud.

Arianna giggled then spoke through the link, "_Yes, it does take some getting used to. Though you must admit it has the possibility of being very useful l when you think about it."_ I smiled then nodded kissing her cheek.

A moment later I heard a thunderous rumble coming from the stomach of the young woman in my arms. I laughed when I noticed a rather impressive blush running from Arianna's chest to her cheeks. She buried her head between my neck and shoulder then whined, "That's not funny Hermioneeee."

When my laughter had died to an amused chuckle I ran my fingers soothingly through the curly, honey colored locks. "It sounds like someone is hungry." Arianna sighed, "Yeah, I'm surprised I lasted this long. I should probably call for one of the house elves to bring me some lunch." I nodded and she picked up a bell on the bedside table and rang it once, the clear tone rang throughout the room, then a house elf in a chef's hat, apron, and trousers appeared next to the bed. I was curious as to why the poor creature seemed so terrified. I honestly hoped that Arianna hadn't done anything to cause such a reaction as I looked at her in question.

* * *

I wasn't joking when I told Hermione that I was surprised that I had managed to go as long as I had without food. I have a really fast metabolism due to my heritage and generally ate enough for a small army at every meal. When I rang the bell and the house elf appeared I noticed Hermione's discomfort with the little fellow's obvious fear of being in my presence, which wasn't unusual.

I chuckled then looked at Hermione which in hindsight probably wasn't the best response but oh well. She glared at me assuming that I had taken pleasure in his obvious apprehension of being anywhere near me as opposed to the reason behind his reaction. I shook my head and sighed, "Hermione my love I am not amused by his fear, quite the contrary actually, as a matter of fact it saddens me that no matter how many assurances I offer every house elf who has ever met me reacts in exactly the same way."

Hermione looked at me skeptically, "What do you mean and what could possibly be amusing about it? He's terrified Arianna!" I winced at the increase of pitch and volume in her voice, "I mean that most house elves, which happen to be creatures belonging to the elemental of earth, are terrorized by my mere presence and it saddens me because I rather like the helpful little creatures. What I find amusing is the reasoning behind their reaction."

I rolled my eyes at Hermione when she looked at me incredulously and then turned back to the quaking house elf. "I won't hurt you little one however I need three grilled cheese sandwiches and two large bowls of beef stew, please." His eyes grew big at the use of what most considered to be a simple common courtesy and then squeaked, "You means you won't eats me?" I smiled at him and shook my head, "No, while I may very much be my father's daughter I have never had the desire to eat a house elf." He looked at me critically for a moment then nodded at me in determination, "I wills be right back Miss." I nodded in return as he disappeared with a soft pop.

I turned back to Hermione who had an understandably perplexed expression on her beautiful face. I smiled and kissed her on the nose then proceeded to explain, "When I was younger I became very frustrated with the very same reaction coming from my own family's house elves. So one day I asked Lil and Teddy why they were so afraid of me and was told that they thought I was going to cook them and eat them. It took them several months to believe me when I told them that I had never and would never want to cook and eat them."

* * *

After that mind boggling revelation I looked at Arianna in sheer confusion, "What do you mean their creatures of the earth elemental? What does that have to do with their reaction?" She smiled and shook her head at me, "Think in terms of the elements and how they interact with each other Hermione. What is fire's main fuel source?" Arianna looked at me one eyebrow cocked and a smirk on her face, waiting.

Then I felt like a complete idiot and I glared at her when she chuckled, "Do you honestly find it that amusing?" Arianna snorted then laughed, "Do you honestly want me to answer that question?" I huffed and glared at her once more, "So let me see if I have the right of it, because your fire elemental and house elves are earth elemental they think you will consume them just as fire does earth and for no other reason."

She grinned and nodded her head, "Yes, but do remember that a house elf can see through my glamour, they know what is hidden beneath and I am not a creature of fire but fire itself." I took this into consideration for a moment and it began to make a weird sort of sense, "Is that why when there are water creatures in class you can't attend?"

Arianna gently took my head in her hands and kissed me on the forehead with this unbelievably dopey grin on her face, "Have I ever mentioned just how much I love how utterly brilliant you are?" I blushed scarlet and ducked my head into the crook of her neck, "No, you haven't." She hugged me to her and brushed her cheek against mine, "Hmmmm, well then I will simply have to remember to do so often and yes that is why I cannot attend class when creatures of the water elemental are present. They tend to react very violently to my presence."

I pulled back to look at her in apprehension, "How violently?" She tensed for a moment and then sighed, "I give the Black Lake a berth of at least 3 meters. Their immediate reaction is to attack and the closer to them I get the more enraged they become." She stared at the wall over my shoulder in concentration then looked back at me again, "Kind of like with water on a stove, the higher the heat the faster the water begins to boil and in this case the amount of heat is measured in distance."

I blinked at her and then nodded as I settled into her arms once again. I grinned, I could easily get used to this. Her arms tightened around me and she kissed my hair, I knew she had heard that thought.

* * *

I loved snuggling with Hermione and I was more than happy that she enjoyed it just as much. Shortly after we had both settled into each other and were content with the very comfortable silence. I heard a pop. Suddenly I smelled the delicious aroma of my lunch and before I could control my almost pavlovian response my stomach rumbled, my head whipped around as my body lurched in the direction of that heavenly scent, and I let loose a whimper as I stared longingly at the offered morsels, unfortunately for the poor house elf carrying my lunch who probably thought such a response was aimed at him.

The next thing I know I hear nothing but a squeak, thud, and a second resounding pop. I took a deep breath then groaned as I clutched my stomach, "Shite!" I looked over at Hermione pleadingly while allowing her to feel my frustration and embarrassment at what had just happened. An expression of complete shock was clearly written all over her face.

"Hermione, please, the hunger pains will get much worse very soon if I don't eat Now!" I felt her shock slowly dwindle but I was surprised by what replaced it. Her shock was replaced by disgust. My Hermione, MY Soulmate was disgusted with me over a BLOODY House Elf!

An enraged snarl rose from my throat and the fireplace, a ubiquitous barometer of the level of my anger, flared and hissed as it popped acidly. Then came the hot incipient tears, Merlin's balls I was jealous of a house elf. I pushed myself up from the bed as a sob broke loose and I placed my feet firmly on the floor then stood up as quickly as I could without getting dizzy.

As I began to walk towards the sofa where the house elf had left my lunch on the coffee table in his rush to remove himself from my dorm my whole body began to shake. I cursed my body's obvious weakness but I still managed to make it just before collapsing. I usually held back when I ate so I wouldn't frighten others, by slowing down and eating at a human pace, but right now I didn't care. I couldn't wait any longer. I had to eat. I polished off my lunch in a matter of minutes. Afterwards I curled up and lay down as I sank into an exhausted sleep.

**Happy Halloween ladies and gentlemen, my apologies as to my hiatus but sometimes life just really sucks. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

I do not in any way, shape, fashion, or form own or have any rights to the world or characters which are the machinations of J. K. Rowling. I did however create the OC in this story and would appreciate that all my fellow writers respect this fact.

**Chapter 16**

I was frozen on the bed as my brain attempted to catch up to the events that had just unfolded at a lightning fast pace. Then I watched as if in slow motion as Arianna collapsed on the sofa falling into what the bond told me was an exhausted sleep. I scrambled from the bed over to the sofa, "No, no, no!" I knelt down in front of Arianna and ran a hand through her hair smiling a watery smile as her body unconsciously moved into the touch.

Taking a deep cleansing breathe I levitated Arianna back over to the bed, pulled back the covers, and lay her in the middle. I sat on the edge of the bed watching her curl into the fetal position. The exhaustion I felt coming from her worried me. Of the three involved in the previous situation I was the only one who had the ability to control my reaction. I held my head in my hands and asked myself aloud, my voice weak and confused to my own ears, "Why did I react that way?"

I didn't know. As the tears began to fall, hoping that Arianna could feel how sorry I was for the way I reacted, I wrapped myself around her and pulled the covers over us. Laying there quietly, holding her tightly in my arms, I watched her as she slept.

I hadn't realized that I had fallen asleep until I heard a knock at the door. I slowly got out from under the covers and then sat back down on top of them as I reclined back against the headboard. "Come in."

McGonagall came in and stopped short after closing the door behind her. I must have looked as tired as I felt if her reaction was anything to go by, "Hermione, What is wrong? What happened?" I turned my head and looked down at Arianna who was still passed out from her earlier exertion, "I was being a right foul git over something that she had no control over and she was not very happy with the way I responded."

I looked back over to McGonagall, my confusion at the circumstances no doubt clearly written on my face, "I was angry at her over a house elf Minerva? When he brought her lunch neither of them where capable of controlling the situation that occurred any more than I seem to be able to control my own emotions." The Headmistress watched me intently then simply nodded her head, "I see your disagreement has emotionally and physically exhausted you both." I sighed and nodded, "Yes… I'm worried Minerva she hasn't woken since it happened and she will need to eat again soon."

McGonagall sighed as she pulled up a chair next to the bed and settled into it, "What did you do Hermione?" I did the best I could to hold the tears at bay but my bottom lip began to quiver as I explained. When I was done she glared at me in frustration and shook her head.

"Hermione, for Merlin's sake for all that Arianna seems like any other young witch her age, she is not. She is fundamentally different no matter the amount of effort she puts into maintaining the illusion otherwise. According to her Grandmother she hides a great deal of herself from others in an attempt to keep from burdening them with her inner turmoil. Half of her is a 17 year old young woman and all that that implies while the other half is far from it. So please the next time you consider a situation such as this think on the fact that she is constantly at odds with herself, her human half is much weaker than that of the elemental, what's more it is the element of fire which is the element of passion and emotion, she cannot always be in control of how she responds to a particular set of circumstances. I have no doubt that misunderstandings are a constant source of frustration for her. Considering who you are to her, from what you have told me, she is making every attempt at explaining the essence of her nature to you in such a way that you are able to comprehend something I don't believe she has ever had to explain to anyone else in such depth."

Half way through her explanation I felt tears begin to make tracks down my face as I listened to what Minerva was saying. She was right of course and it seemed I had had my head so far up my arse attempting to grasp the nature and depth of my own feelings that I had failed to consider Arianna's at all. The Headmistress paused for a moment in contemplation.

"I seem to remember that you once accused Mr. Weasley of having the emotional range of a teaspoon and for all your brilliance my dear you are not fairing much better." I raked my hand through my hair in utter frustration, "Urgh! I just… what she makes me feel is so intense that I have no frame of reference for it Minerva I've never felt like this before." McGonagall chuckled, "That Hermione is love."

I huffed, "Why the bloody hell must it be so irrational?" I heard a breathy snicker coming from next to me on the bed and I immediately looked down at Arianna. I was unbelievably relieved that she was awake. "My sweet bookworm love is irrational for the simple fact that its irrational nature is what makes it so strong, if it were rational it would be easily broken."

I sat and stared at Arianna while contemplating what she had said, "but love can be broken, can't it?" Arianna slowly rolled over and looked up at me shaking her head, "No, love cannot be broken. It can be forgotten, ignored, or even unrequited but never broken. Think about it this way Hermione for all those that you have lost in the past you do not love them any less than when they were alive. So you see love supersedes even death."

I smiled at her words and bent down laying a gentle kiss on her forehead, "I see." I frowned as I ran a hand through her hair, "I'm sorry Arianna for reacting the way I did. Are you feeling any better?"

"A bit but I'm still very tired and I won't be able to stay awake much longer. There is never a question as to whether or not I will forgive you simply when I will choose to do so. I love you Hermione. That is another rather irrational aspect of love, for all that I am upset with your reaction I will never be able to hold onto my anger when it comes to you." She sighed and looked down at herself with a furrowed brow, "Will you help me sit up Hermione? I need to drink a glass of dragon juice before I go back to sleep."

I pulled her up into a seated position and handed her the glass, watching her as she drank. When she was finished I placed the glass back on the bedside table. "Arianna, may I ask you something?" She blinked a few times then yawned as she looked at me with sleepy eyes, "Always."

"Minerva mentioned something about you being at constant odds with yourself. Can you explain that to me?"

* * *

After a brief nap and a glass of juice I was feeling marginally better but I was still very tired, leave it to my soulmate to ask a question which required a comprehensive, coherent response. I yawned once more then contemplated my answer for a moment.

"It is as Headmistress McGonagall said though frustrating is a serious understatement." I looked at Minerva for a moment and she gave me a gentle smile. I gave a small nod in her direction. "Imagine two beings living in a single body; one is a seventeen year old woman who is trying to figure out who she is and how she is defined by her own fate, while the other is the very essence of the element of fire with all its own needs and desires. There is several aeons worth of age difference between the two, not mere decades or centuries or millennia, but aeons. The elements are the very foundation of magic and life and as such are extremely primal. Now consider bridging that kind of gap on a daily basis. A gap made up of aeons worth of knowledge, instinct, and existence. Take a guess my love as to which one wins most of the time with very little effort." I gave Hermione a wry sardonic smile.

I closed my eyes and let out a huge yawn then watched Hermione's face as comprehension dawned. "Bloody Hell!" I blinked a few times at her response then let out a raucous laugh which unfortunately devolved into a protracted coughing fit.

Hermione quickly handed me another glass of juice. Once I was breathing normally again I looked at Hermione, my amusement at her assessment no doubt plainly evident by the huge grin on my face.

**Hello,… I know, I know it's been like forever since I updated last. My apologies, however I do hope you continue reading. As always let me know what you think.**


End file.
